Starlight
by mimsay123
Summary: AU!Klaine - Five year old Kurt meets a very special boy in his visit to the starlight room and Blaine may just be the love of his life. Not even the machines and pipes into his nose can deter their love. Ten years later, is this still the case? Starts as kid!Klaine but really is more teenagers with flashbacks. sick!Blaine
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a story that has been bouncing in my head for a while and its a AU!Klaine with sick!Blaine. Its sad, emotional, so different from my other fic and based on real life experiences but I don't know if I should leave it as a oneshot or keep going - I think I want to keep going but reactions first!**

**Again I don't own anything or anyone - trust me after Comicon today everything would be verrry different :P**

* * *

'Don't worry about me mummy I know where to go! I'm five and a half! I'm not a baby anymore. You go down this corridor and then turn when you get to the water bubbler, and turn when you see the big green tree with the funny pot and turn again when you see the star on the wall until you get to the big black doors! See?'

'Are you sure baby?' At that, she stopped at the look on her son's face, daring her to go on with a perfected bitch stare at the tender age of five – no, she corrected herself with a smile, five and a half. 'Okay my big boy. Give mummy a hug and then you can go.'

The little boy bounded into her arms giving her a tight hug and a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek, before running out of the hospital room in search of the 'special room'.

When Kurt Hummel finally got to the big black doors, he ran inside, a look of wonder and fascination on his face. Yes he had been here a million times before, ever since his cousin Sam was in the hospital for his operation – Kurt still didn't understand what for, even if he knew what an operation was. This was where Kurt liked it the most in the whole building because there were people that weren't all sick, people like him.

There was always so much to do in the starlight room. From drawing to painting to connect four to those really special days when they brought in characters like Ronald McDonald or Kurt's favourite – Spongebob. That was the best day ever in Kurt's opinion, and he remembered running back to the room to tell his mum everything about meeting his hero who lived in a pineapple under the sea.

Kurt looked around, deciding what he wanted to do today. Not the movie, the boy who talks too loud was there, and he was mean to Kurt, saying his voice was funny. The connect four was all taken up, with captain starlight playing with another little girl. He didn't feel like painting so that was out. Kurt stood there, pondering what to do and starting to get a little bored when he noticed the drawing table.

There was one other little boy there, concentrating intently on the paper in front of him. His tongue was slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth, almost trapped by the tube that ran across his nose and into the machine behind him. Kurt had never seen this boy before in the starlight room and intrigued, he went over to the drawing table to meet him, and make his mum a pretty picture of course.

* * *

'Hello.'

The boy looked up in surprise, stopping what he was doing. The look on his face made it seem like no-one had ever talked to him before Kurt, and he appreciated it. But, he couldn't get his mouth to start talking, staring dumbly at the boy in front of him for a solid few minutes.

'My name is Kurt,' he continued. 'And I've never seen you here before, and I want to be your friend. What's your name?'

The boy finally found his voice, saying simply 'Blaine.'

'Blaine. That's a pretty name. When I grow up I want to meet someone named Blaine and fall in love with him and have babies and a puppy named Spot in a house with him. But mummy says I'm too young to do that now, because I'm only 5 and a half. How old are you?'

Blaine stared at this boy in shock. Did he really just say he wanted to marry a boy? Blaine's dad had always said that he was going to marry a girl, but he liked Kurt instantly and wanted to be that Blaine for him. 'I'm six and a half.'

By that stage, Kurt had gone onto a piece of paper and had started drawing a picture of what looked like Kurt's future household. He looked normal to Blaine. Nothing was wrong with him, so why was he here? Blaine decided to ask him.

'Kurt? What's wrong with you? Why are you at the hospital? You look nice and happy.'

'My cousin Sam had an operation and my mummy and daddy brought me here to see him today. He had something called his appen—appan—appendis out.' Kurt said with a flourish, proud for finally getting what he thought was the right word out.

'Oh. That's nice. You're a nice boy Kurt. And I want you to be my friend. Best friends?'

Kurt looked at him like there was something wrong with the curls on his head. 'Blaine. We already are best friends.' He turned back to his drawing, leaving Blaine smiling as wide as he could with the tubes leading into his nose.

Kurt perked up a second later, turning to Blaine. 'Can I ask you something Blaine? What's the cord in your nose for? It looks funny.'

Blaine cringed a little internally. He knew that he always lost any new friends whenever he told them what the tubes were for, and he was mentally preparing himself for losing possibly the nicest boy he had ever met.

'Oh. Those are to put air into my lungs. Because I'm sick. I have this sickness called cancer. But its okay, mummy says I'm going to get better and my brother Cooper says that he loves me no matter what and he always plays with me and brings me chocolate icecream with cookies in it.'

'Can I…touch the tube?' Kurt hesitated before asking, he had never met someone like Blaine before and he had been visiting Sam in the hospital for three whole days.

'Sure. But mummy says I have to be careful when I touch it so it doesn't fall out.' He lent forward so Kurt could touch the tubes, a look of awe on the pale boy's face.

'That's cool! And you get to take them home with you!' Kurt turned back to the picture he was drawing, working a lot faster now as if he had a special deadline.

'Uh no. I stay in the hospital, daddy says its like a very long sleepover for me, and Cooper is always here playing so its okay.'

'Wow. I would love to have a sleepover in the hospital!'

At that moment, Elizabeth Hummel walked through the doors to the starlight room, smiling at the sight of her son talking to another boy that looked sick, with the nubbins and tubes from his nose to an oxygen tank. Her heart melted, immediately knowing what was wrong with the boy by the beeping machine and the small bald patches on his head. Cancer.

Kurt spied his mum and ran to her immediately, falling into her open arms and talking a mile a minute about his new best friend.

'That's great honey! But say bye bye now we have to go home! Say bye to your friend.'

Kurt walked back to Blaine, his drawing in his hand. 'Can I give you a hug?'

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, opening his arms for Kurt, ignoring the tubes. Kurt gave him a tight hug, before stepping back and holding the picture out for Blaine to take.

'This is for you. Because you are my best friend and this is a picture of us under the starlight room star.'

Blaine smiled, taking the picture in his small hands and holding it gently, careful that he didn't crumple it at all. 'T-thanks.'

Kurt smiled back. 'I have to go now. Bye Blaine.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Later that night, Blaine was sitting in his bed, Spongebob on the screen and his big brother sitting in the chair next to him.

'Coop? Can I ask you something?'

Cooper put the book he was reading down and turned to his little brother. 'Sure squirt. What's up?'

'Can you tell me how to get better? Because I want to go meet my best friend Kurt so we can go live together and get married and have a puppy. I love him.'

Cooper smiled at his little brother, a hint of sadness in his eyes, the knowledge that he really didn't know when, or if, Blaine was ever going to get better dampening the mood that Blaine's lit up face gave him.

'You love him, huh squirt?' Blaine nodded enthusiastically, a huge smile taking over his brave little face. 'Soon little bro, soon you'll be better. Why don't you tell me all about your new friend.'

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed to launch into a detailed description of the afternoon, Cooper sitting back and half listening to the enthusiasm and happiness in his brother's voice that hadn't been there for so long. Soon.

* * *

**I think I want to keep going but what do people think? If I do keep going, its not going to be kid!Klaine, but more like teenagers. Reviews? :) xo**


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I always thought I would continue this one but your positive reaction here and on S&C make me more excited so thank you for that! As I said, this isn't a kid!Klaine story. I also haven't decided if I want to kill Blaine or not but you have to believe me when I say that Blaine is my baby and my favourite, and I have plans and ideas for a long future together. Whether those come to fruition depends on your reaction.

This one isn't very sad, mainly setting up the rest of the story but I am happy with it so enjoy! :)

* * *

'Dad, don't worry I know where I'm going! Yes, I know that I need to go there straight after school. Relax! Glee is starting, I have to go. Bye.'

Kurt hung up his phone with a tone of annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the hospital, he loved Finn like an older sibling, even if he technically was only his stepbrother. And he wasn't one of those kids that was constantly fighting with his father about what his plans were for the day. It was just that he knew that he had to go see the guy and he hated when people reminded him of what he already knew. It also didn't help that his father had recently been in the hospital and Kurt hated the memories Lima Private Hospital conjured in his mind.

Kurt wasn't your average 16 year old from somewhere like smalltown, conservative Lima Ohio. For one, he was very openly and proudly gay, and had yet to meet a guy that took his breath away. His mother had died when he was 6 years old, leaving just him and his father alone until a year ago, when he married Carole, mother of his classmate, and now stepbrother, Finn Hudson.

Walking into the choir room, he took a deep breath before stepping inside, knowing that he was soon going to be attacked by a small brunette girl, wanting the latest update about her boyfriend. Sure enough, as soon as she heard the door open, and noticed that it was Kurt, she bolted into him, nearly winding the guy.

'Is he okay? Have you seen him? Is he alive? Do I have to plan what I'm going to sing at his funeral? Oh my God I've lost him already we were going to get married and have children and live happily ever after in New York and now he's leaving me he's been in that hospital room for a week he's never getting out-'

'Shut up Berry. Frankenteen is fine. Let Kurt talk' Santana Lopez stepped forward, pulling a sobbing off Kurt, who was contemplating the mess on his clothes left from the girl's tears and nose.

'Relax Rachel. The guy just badly broke his ankle in a tackle or something in training. And you know why they kept him in the hospital. If he walks and falls, which he will because this is Finn, it could be worse. He needs the traction to let it heel. Calm down and take a seat.'

'You're sure? He's not going to –'

'Rachel it's a sprained ankle, please relax. Come and see him tomorrow if you must.'

At that moment, Mr Schuester walked into the room, effectively ceasing any more blubbering that Rachel planning on doing.

'Take a seat, guys! This week we are…wait.' He paused and looked around the room. Kurt started signalling to him desperately, he didn't know that Finn was in the hospital and Kurt thought the amount of tears and snot on his shirt was bad enough thanks very much.

'Where's Finn?'

'In the hospital, I need to go see him bye!' Kurt ran out of the room, desperate to escape Rachel, and sure enough as he ran out the corridor, he could hear the start of another blubberfest and Santana telling her to shut up.

He didn't hate his friends, Kurt thought as he walked to his Navigator. It was just that some of them – Rachel especially – had the tendency to go over the top in their reaction to things. But they cared for him, all of them – Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Sam, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and even Rachel and for that he loved them.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, with Kurt wondering how he was going to get to the ward that his brother was in when he got there. He soon shook that out of his head, instead feeling sorry for his fellow glee club members who he had left behind. He was refuelling and waiting for an attendant when he decided to text Mercedes to see how the club was going.

**How's it going? Is Rachel killing you yet?**

**White boy where did you go and why did you leave? SAVE US**

**LOL THAT BAD?**

**You have no idea. Finn better get back to school soon.**

**LOL I know right? I may die if that's what Rachel is going to be like for two weeks. Better go I need to get driving.**

Finally pulling up at the hospital, Kurt got out of the car and entered the room through the big glass double doors. He knew the name of Finn's ward but he had no idea how to get there. He really didn't want to ask the nurses at the reception – they had this look about them that just screamed 'interrupt me and see what I do'.

He didn't blame them. The room was so bland, with a pale grey on the walls and a few outdated paintings. Their work mustn't have been that interesting either – this was Lima after all. _I don't think I could survive if I was a long term patient here. I would die from boredom and this colour scheme doesn't agree with 99% of people, much less me – I look terrible I'm sure. Ugh, for once I pity Finn._

Kurt started walking down a random corridor, looking for the Camperdown ward. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but hated the looks that people were giving him. _Its like they know I'm lost. _He pulled out his phone and pretended to know what he was doing, instead seeing if the maps application worked for inside the hospital too – it didnt.

Fifteen minutes later, he was no closer to the ward than when he first arrived. He was sure he had seen the picture of the star in the black background three times now and needed help. He started looking for someone to ask, and it was by chance that there was one person that was entering the ward that was opposite the image. One person in the whole corridor. Kurt hated admitting defeat, but he knew he would rather ask for directions than get his father to escort him to the room – he was 16, no 16 and a half, he was old enough.

'Excuse me.'

The person turned around and Kurt immediately noticed the hazel eyes, the tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he was trying to open the door, and the nubbins in his nose. The tubes ran across his face, past the corner of his eye but weren't connected to anything at the moment.

'Can you help me please?' Kurt continued, not waiting for the guy to respond. 'I'm looking for the Camperdown ward and I've been lost for fifteen minutes going around in circles, and my father is going to get really mad if I don't visit my stepbrother soon. Please?'

The hazel eyed guy kept staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. He looked happy, healthy and gorgeous. Especially those piercing blue eyes. He couldn't make his mouth move to give the beautiful stranger in front of him the directions to the ward he himself had been in hundreds of times.

'Hello? Do you know where it is? Can you help me?'

The brown-eyed boy snapped out of his trance when he heard the boy speak again. It was like…wind chimes.

'Uhh yeah. You go down this corridor, go up the elevator to level three and then walk down the corridor until you see the sign. You can't miss it.'

Kurt smiled at the cute boy (_cute? Kurt you just met him!_) in front of him. 'Thanks so much. You literally saved my life.'

He set off at a faster pace back down the corridor, when he heard a voice from behind him yelling out.

'Blaine.'

'Excuse me? No, I think you have me mistaken from someone. I'm Kurt.'

'No I mean my name is Blaine. Its nice to meet you Kurt.' Blaine smiled at the grin that spread on Kurt's face. _He is beautiful when he smiles. I mean, he's beautiful as he is but his smile makes his face light up._

'Nice to meet you too Blaine.' _He is gorgeous. His curls… _'I'm sorry but I really do have to get going.'

'Right, of course…'

'Can I…I mean I get it – we just met – this is awkward – I – can – do you…'

Kurt's blue eyes had a curiosity about them that blaine knew he had to harness to get this out. He took a deep breath before finally getting out what he wanted to say.

'CanIseeyouagainmaybe?'

'I'm sorry…what?'

'Can I…will you be here again? I mean I don't see a lot of guys – teenagers – here that are as beau-healthy as you and none really visit my ward. And you seem nice so, can I visit or see you the next time you're here?'

Kurt's eyes opened wide at the request. _Is he inside my brain or something? Does he like me as well?_

_Shit Blaine. Way to mess up. It's the nubbins, you know that you are never going to get a guy to like you with those things in your nose._ _You have cancer why would anyone want to be with you, even if you've survived this long. _'I'm sorry, you must be really busy and you're stepbrother and friends and…' He turned away back to the door when he felt a hand grab his forearm stopping him from moving.

'NO!' Kurt yelled at the boy. 'Sorry. I mean no that's fine. I'd love to make some new friends especially if I have to visit my brother for the next two weeks.' He smiled at Blaine, hoping to show how much he really wanted this.

'O-okay…great. Great! Well I'm in the McMullen ward, basically just look for that picture with the star on it. I'm here pretty much all the time.'

'Cool. So…I better get going or my dad really is going to be mad.'

'Sure. Bye, Kurt.'

'Bye…Blaine.'

Kurt turned back and followed the directions that Blaine had given him. He pulled out his phone as he was walking and checked his messages. He had 6 missed calls from his dad, which he was going to get his ear chewed off for. He ignored them all and opened his messaging, sending one to Mercedes immediately.

**OMG!**

* * *

Blaine got into his bed that night, the sounds of the beeping machines a constant reminder of his circumstance. Before he fell asleep, he pulled out a piece of paper that he hadn't had the heart to throw out over the years. His mum had always told him not to get attached to things, but he couldn't let this go. His eyes scanned over it quickly – he had looked at this piece of paper thousands of times over the years and knew where everything was exactly, but he felt the need to look at it that night for some reason. After 5 minutes, he put it back in the drawer, turned off the light and fell asleep, the beautiful blue eyes of Kurt in his dreams.

* * *

Reviews make me motivated and give me warmth in winter! :) xo


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow nearly on time! I'm aiming for once a week but exams are on Monday so school is my priority. Thanks for your positive reviews and comments, it makes me feel really good. This was hard to write - anything that makes Blaine suffer is hard - but i'm proud of it.

Reviews make me write faster and get me through exams. I love getting feedback and constructive criticism. Also there are a few...easter eggs I think they're called in this and the last chapter, see if you can spot them. And if you want to make the pain of what Blaine is going through in this chapter worse, have Somewhere Only We Know (Glee Version) on iTunes - tried and tested pain. :) xo

* * *

'_Coop? What's this? What are they putting in the bag?'_

_Cooper looked at his 6 year old brother with a smile on his face, hiding the pain that he was really feeling._

'_Well Blainers, that is some magic liquid that's going to make you feel better. Its got all sorts of stuff in it that's going to mean that you can leave the hospital again!'_

'_But Coop, look!' Blaine said, and proceeded to run his hand through his black curls. When he held out his little hand to his brother, Cooper noticed the black curls that had fallen out._

'_How am I going to get Kurt to love me like I love him if my hair falls out? The magic liquid is supposed to make me better, not take my hair out!'_

_What do I say to that without telling him that its chemo, Cooper thought to himself. 'Well squirt, the magic liquid needs the stuff that's only at the base of your head to work. And it can't get to it if you have your curls! When you get better and don't need the liquid your hair will come back, and you can get Kurt.'_

'_Really? You think he will love me?'_

_Cooper lent forward and ticked his brother's stomach, making him laugh despite the IV and the nubbins in his nose. 'Who wouldn't love you? He's going to be your prince!'_

'_Okay! That's good because I love him!' Cooper smiled at his brothers little face that had lit up through the nubbins and hair loss, before Blaine started talking again on another completely different topic. _

'_Coop can you read me a book now?'_

'_Sure buddy, which one?'_

'_Catch a Star!'_

'_How to Catch a Star?'_

'_Yes please. Because someday I'm going to fly to the moon and get one and then bring it back for Kurt and our dog.'_

'_Of course, squirt. Ready?'_

_Blaine settled under his blankets so that he was comfortable. 'Ready!'_

* * *

'So Blaine', Dr Waters began, 'how have you been feeling recently?'

'As well as someone can be when they are going through chemo I guess.' What did this woman expect him to say?

'That's good then. Ready for the next dose?'

'If someone can be ready for it then sure, I'm ready.' Blaine noticed the look that his mother was giving him and immediately lost the sassy tone that he had with the doctor. She couldn't blame him for the tone, the lady now at his IV claimed to be a doctor, and should know that he was anything but excited to be there.

Dr. Waters finished setting up the IV and left the room, Blaine and his mum alone now in the ward.

'Blaine that face wasn't nice and you know it' Blaine's mum, Julie Anderson told him, a hint of a smile peeking through the disproving face she currently was attempting to hold.

'Mum seriously, why would I be excited for chemo? I don't like shedding my hair or having cancer.'

'I know baby, I know it sucks, but it'll be over soon. How was your day today anyway? Did you get out of the ward?'

'Uhh yeah I did. I just went for a little walk around the corridors on this level, can't go too far with this machine on me, met some people. Nothing special. How about you? How was work?'

'It was fine. Nothing special,' she smiled as she repeated her son's words. 'Oh and your dad called and said that he would be here later; he just has a big case to finish up at work. Shouldn't be too long.'

'Oh cool. Okay. Mum if you don't mind I'm going to try get some sleep, chemo always does this to me.'

'Sure honey. I'll be here when you wake up. Love you baby.'

'Love you mum,' Blaine barely got out before he started to fall asleep.

Blaine was lucky. Some parents always saw the burden and challenges that was involved in having a child with cancer, especially when it was from a young age, and would give up. But his mum and dad had always done everything and anything it took to save his life, and for that he had to be thankful. They only wanted the best for him – they didn't care that he was gay and really wasn't interested in stuff that most 16 year olds were interested in, just as long as he was happy and healthy, well as healthy as he could be.

* * *

'RACHEL BERRY SIT DOWN AND RELAX!' Kurt had been in the choir room for two seconds before Rachel had come running up to him, asking for any news about Finn since Kurt had seen him just yesterday.

'Is he okay? Oh my god he's dying isn't he? His leg has to be amputated doesn't it? I'm going to have a crippled boyfriend oh my god.'

'Rachel you are coming to see him with me this afternoon, would I take you if he was dead or something? Please relax, sit down and lets get through rehearsal.'

Rachel didn't look convinced but Kurt was quick on his feet, noticing some sheet music on the piano.

'Here, go practise this song, get Brad to accompany you. Okay?'

The girl went straight for the piano, snapping her fingers for the silent piano man to come over and start playing. Kurt noticed Mercedes sitting in a seat in the back row, trying not to laugh after having seen the entire situation that had unfolded. He walked over to his best friend, a smile on his face that he was trying to make look disproving.

'Shut up you.'

'She. Is. INSANE. I don't envy Finn in the least!'

'Shhh she'll hear us do you want to feel her wrath then?'

'Oh come on this is Rachel,' Mercedes told her friend, rolling her eyes. 'She's so into the song that she wouldn't hear a machine gun that opened fire outside the choir room.'

Kurt pretended to think for a moment before breaking out with a smile. 'Touché.'

Mercedes started laughing before something else hit her. 'Wait, what was with that message you sent me yesterday? You can't just send OMG and leave me like that. I thought we were friends!' she said in a joking tone.

'Oh that. That was…nothing…'

Mercedes' face lit up in shock and recognition, knowing that Kurt was hiding something, or more likely, someone. 'So…who is he?'

'No-one. Mercedes its no-one!' Kurt exclaimed at the knowing look his friend gave him. _Is she inside my head or something?_ 'Just the guy that was…giving me directions in the hospital. For all I know he's not even gay!'

'Oh please if anyone has a good gaydar it's you. So is he cute? What's his name? What does he look like? Can he sing? Is he older or younger? Did you guys exchange numbers? Are you gonna see him again?'

Kurt started waving his hands at his friend; her voice getting a bit too loud and other club members, including Santana and Brittany who Kurt wanted to be the last to hear this conversation because he knew the gossip that would spread, were attempting to listen in to their conversation.

'Kurt! Tell me or I will tell everyone you have a boyfriend.'

'OKAY fine! His name is Blaine, he has curly black hair and the most amazing hazel eyes. I don't know if he can sing, if he's gay or how old he is I talked to him for two minutes yesterday and it was just for some directions. No I don't have his number and I don't know if I'll see him again. Breathe.' He decided to omit the fact that he was a patient at the hospital and had nubbins and an IV – Kurt didn't want to freak his friend out.

'Wow he sounds amazing Kurt. If you aren't going after him maybe I will…' Mercedes exclaimed with a sly grin on her face.

'MERCEDES! He's mine…if he is…you know…gay…I just don't want another Sam fiasco. But enough about me, how is Sam anyway? You guys finally gonna go public?'

'I don't know!' Mercedes looked frustrated at the idea. 'I mean I want to tell everyone but the idea that we are together may be a little too much drama for this school. I don't want him to get hurt because he's dating a glee loser. I like him too much to put him through a daily slushie.'

'Mercedes Jones. You are not a loser. You are a hot fierce diva that is an amazing singer and a great catch for any guy.'

'Oh you are too kind. If only we could date Kurtie.'

'Who said we cant?' Kurt replied with a laugh, winking at her.

At that moment, Mr Schuester walked in and wrote the week's lesson on the board: STARS. Kurt turned around and faced the board, as did everyone else. The lesson about musical stars had officially begun.

* * *

After enduring what seemed like the world's longest car ride with a hysterical Rachel, Kurt was elated to be getting out into the hospital, if anything for the chance to possibly see Blaine again. No-one knew about him and Kurt wanted to keep it that way for now.

He dropped Rachel off at Finn's room, where she immediately proceeded to cover his face with kisses, texted Mercedes about what she had done (**FINN YOU'RE ALIVE!**), and texted his father his good luck. Kurt then proceeded for a walk around the hospital, claiming that he needed some time away from Rachel, wanting to give his brother some time along with his girlfriend.

Kurt immediately went to the reception desk at the front of the Camperdown ward, where Finn was staying.

'Excuse me?' he tentatively asked the nurse who was busy on her computer.

'Yes dear?' she looked up at him with wide eyes, as if she had never been asked something so kindly before in her life. Kurt didn't blame her – this was Lima.

'I was wondering…could you tell me where the McMullen ward is?'


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff! School has been insane with exams, but the good news is they finish on Friday and then I have none until mid-October which are the final ones for high school! So I should have heaps more time to write now. Hopefully the next one will be up in a week but it took me a while to get in the right mindset for writing sick!Blaine.**

**I don't own glee still. Otherwise that box scene and I Want You Back would never have been cut.**

**Enjoy! :) xo**

* * *

After getting lost three times, Kurt finally found the ward that Blaine had told him he was in yesterday. Now it was just a matter of getting his actual room number right.

'I'm sorry sir, but I can't give that information away to someone that isn't family' the nurse told him after Kurt tried to get the room out of her.

'You don't understand. I'm his friend. I want to see how he is.'

'Oh really? What's his surname?'

Kurt was taken back. _What a sassy bitch. _'Look please ma'am we just met yesterday and he gave me the name of his ward, that has to mean something. My brother is in this hospital too I'm not a random creep, please.'

The nurse studied him for a minute. He really did look genuine but… 'I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you that information. Patient confidentiality.'

Kurt tried one last time. 'Please, can you at least go into his room and tell him that a Kurt is here to see him and see what he says.'

_He really wants to see this guy. I wonder why? _'I'm sorry but he's currently undergoing treatment and is resting. Its not good for him if I wake him up now.'

Kurt sat down on a couch in the waiting area, folding his arms over his chest. 'Well I'm going to wait here until he comes out, I don't care.'

* * *

Blaine was starting to doze off in his room, a side effect of the chemo that was currently running through his body. He was very close to being asleep when he heard two raised voices from outside, preventing him from completely falling asleep. He forced his eyes open and noticed his dad, Daniel Anderson, sitting next to him, reading a paper. The man noticed his son starting to wake up, immediately putting down the paper and getting close to the edge of the bed.

'Hey Blaine, you okay? Whats up buddy?'

'Dad' Blaine murmured quietly, his voice laced with sleep.

'Yeah Blainers I'm right here. What's wrong? Do you feel sick, is something wrong, do you want a nurse?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary. Trying to sleep but the voices.'

'What? Blaine are you okay?'

'Voices outside Dad. 't's too loud.'

Daniel understood immediately. He didn't think the voices that were coming from outside were too loud, but nothing was good enough for his son. 'Okay Blainers,' using the affectionate name that he had known his son as for the first three years of his life, leading him to believe that it actually was his name. 'I'm gonna go ask them to quiet down. Is that all you need kiddo?'

Blaine nodded almost unperceptively, the medication adding to his drowsiness even more, making it near impossible for him to open his mouth. 'Thanks' he managed to force out before his body was attacked by fatigue once again and he fell asleep.

Daniel stepped out into the corridor to see what all the noise was coming from. He immediately noticed his son's nurse and a tall boy looking like they had just had an argument.

'Joanna is something wrong? What was that noise?' Daniel asked the woman.

She snapped his head around, noticing him poking his head out of the room.

'Mr Anderson is something wrong?'

'No everything's fine, Blaine was just complaining that he couldn't sleep and the chemo is really tiring him out.'

Kurt perked up from his seat off to the side of the waiting room. _Did he just say…Blaine?_

'Does he need some more medication? He really needs his rest' the nurse continued, sounding worried.

'He's okay now, he's falling asleep, could you just keep it down please?'

'Of course Mr. Anderson. Anything else you need?'

'No. And call me Daniel, Joanna,' he said with a smile on his face. He really did appreciate everyone at this hospital and what they were doing for his son. He started to go back into the ward when he remembered something, walking back out and standing in front of Kurt. _Is this his…dad?_

'Oh! Joanna, you wouldn't have anything I could use to get rid of all the hair could you? I want him to be as comfortable as possible and if he wakes up with hair on his pillow…this is Blaine.'

'Sure thing' the nurse replied with a smile. 'I'll be there in a minute. I'll just finish this round and I'll help you out.'

'Thanks so much.'

_Go Kurt! Now, before you lose your chance!_

Kurt walked hurriedly behind the tall man who was going into a room, very nearly yelling out after him before he remembered why he had come outside in the first place.

'Excuse me! Excuse me sir!' Daniel turned around and noticed the boy standing behind him, with a schoolbag over his shoulder, looking perfectly healthy. Blaine had been in this ward for three weeks now, ever since he had fallen back out of what they thought was complete remission, and a new cancer had developed in his chest, and no-one his age had been to visit him.

'Yes? Can I help you?' Daniel eyed the boy critically. _What does he want with me?_ _Does he know Blaine or something?_

'I'm sorry to be eavesdropping sir, but I'm Kurt Hummel, and I couldn't help but overhear you mentioned someone named Blaine when you were talking to the nurse?'

Daniel was taken back. 'He's my son, yes. May I ask how you know him?'

Kurt let out an internal sigh of relief. _At least he hasn't called the cops yet. _'We met yesterday. I was looking for my brother's ward, he's here for a broken leg, and I got lost and wandered down this corridor. I saw Blaine, asked him for directions and gave me his ward number, and said that I should visit.'

_Why would Blaine give his ward to a guy that he just met? Unless… _'Well I'm sorry…Kurt, but Blaine's asleep now, he's undergoing treatment.'

'I understand sir, I heard you speaking to the nurse. I was wondering, could I come back another time?'

Daniel looked at this boy. _He's really persistent, he must really like Blaine. This may be good for him. _'It's really up to Blaine, I don't mind at all, but with everything that's happening now, he may not want visitors' he told Kurt, a sympathetic smile on his face when he noticed how down the boy looked.

'Look Kurt how about this? Give me your number and I'll get Blaine to call you when he's awake and up to it.'

Kurt's face lit up instantly at the suggestion, his blue eyes looking even more like supernovas than before. 'Oh yes thank you so much Mr Anderson.' He gave the man his number and exchanged goodbyes, telling him to wish Blaine the best of luck. Kurt walked happily down back to his brother's ward, his thoughts blocking out Rachel's babbling about how manly Finn looked as he drove her home.

* * *

Blaine hated waking up after chemo. He had done this many times before in his life, and the feeling of waking up and vomiting immediately never got any better. He felt any material in his stomach rising to the surface and before he knew it, it was coming out into a plastic container held by his mother, who was well practised at this.

'Thanks mum.'

Julie smiled. 'Blaine, honey, you know you don't have to thank me. Mother's instinct.'

He smiled, his brain still slowly waking up. He really did have the best parents – and brother – in the world. 'Still, just thanks, for everything.'

Julie's heart fluttered. Even when he was going through so much, Blaine made sure that others just knew how much he meant to him. She really lucked out with him as a son.

'How are you feeling baby?' She went to stroke his hair before she remembered that it was quickly thinning, and her son was extremely self-conscious when it came to that part of the treatment.

Blaine groaned softly before answering. 'As good as I can be. Really thirsty though. And can we please get rid of the hair on this pillow.'

'Of course baby. Just let me get a nurse for the hair, and get your dad back in the room, and I'll see if I can get you some food as well that you might be able to keep down.'

Blaine nodded and turned his attention to the television that was playing some movie courtesy of the Starlight room. He got so absorbed in it that he didn't even notice when his father and brother walked into the room.

'Hey squirt! How's things?' Cooper always had way too much energy, and he was very close to playfully slapping Blaine when he seemed to remember midway about the chemo, IV and what seemed like a million cords connected to various machines.

'Brilliant Coop, never better!' Blaine responded sarcastically, but still with a smile on his face.

'Seriously Blaine how are you today?' his dad asked.

'I'm okay dad. This feeling is nothing new, so I guess that's a good thing.'

'I'm glad.' Daniel swallowed deeply before continuing. 'So yesterday, that noise that you heard when you were trying to sleep? It was some boy talking with Joanna.'

Blaine was puzzled. _My friends wouldn't come here. Unless it was…_

'He said that you guys had met the day before and you gave him your ward so that he could come visit you. So I told him to give me his number so you could call him.'

'Oh yeah…uh that. Kurt right? He's just a guy I met.'

'Does ickle Blaineykins have a crush?' Cooper began teasing his brother.

'NO! I mean no, he's just a guy, he may not even be gay, and after he sees me like this, I doubt he'll want to see me at all.'

Daniel smiled. 'Well he seemed pretty adamant about seeing you. Like I said, he left his number with me, so call him when you feel up to it, he seems like a really nice guy.'

'Sure, dad.' Blaine put his head down to hide the smile that had appeared on his face at the thought of Kurt's eyes, mouth, hair, everything.

'Blainers has a crush. My brother is all grown up!'

'Shut up Cooper.'

'Blaine! Don't say that to your brother. And Cooper, go see where the nurse has got to, that hair needs to get off his pillow.'

* * *

Kurt was laying on his bed, attempting to do his biology homework, and talking to Mercedes on his phone about what had happened when he left Rachel with Finn.

'I swear Mercedes, she was a blubbering mess when we were driving there, but by the time we were coming home, she was going on and on about how her man was a hero and how strong he was.'

'That's hilarious. Oh my god I'm dying!' Mercedes managed to say through fits of laughter.

'No its not. Not when you're the one driving her.' Suddenly, Kurt's phone started beeping, indicating he had another call. He looked at the number, not recognising it.

'Cedes I'm going to put you on hold, I have another call.'

Mercedes started swooning. 'Maybe its lover boy.'

'Shush no its not. Back in a second.'

He tapped the screen to accept the call, still unsure about who it was. 'Hello?'

There was a weird noise on the other end of the line before he heard a voice come through. 'Hello? Is that Kurt?'

'Uhhh yeah…can I ask who this is?'

'Oh its Blaine? From the hospital? I think you gave my dad your number and he told me to call you. Sorry, I was asleep.'

_He actually called me. _'Yeah, sorry about that. I came to visit, I really didn't want to hang out with my brother and his girlfriend anymore, and the nurse refused to tell me your room number.'

'Yeah they are pretty strict on that.' The conversation was beginning to get awkward, with neither boy knowing what to say. Blaine took a deep breath before he decided that he really was going to say what came out next. 'So if you want, I'm going to be out of here in about two weeks, if you want to you know…catch up…I mean I understand if you don't.'

'No I'd love to see you. Where do you wanna catch up?'

'Uhh the coffee shop? Stardust? The one just outside Lima? But it will have to be two weeks from today.'

'Yeah, okay. That sounds great. Can I…call or you know, text you between now and then?'

Blaine was surprised at that idea. _He really wants to talk to me. _'Of course, you have my number now.'

'Great. So listen, I need to get going, homework and stuff. Talk to you later? And see you then?'

'Yeah, bye, Kurt.'

'Bye.' Kurt hung up the call and intended on going back to Mercedes, before he realised the mistake he had just made.

'Crap' he muttered under his breath. 'How much of that did you hear?'

'KURT HAS A DATE!'

'Shut up its just coffee, I've seen the guy for five minutes. It's nothing. That's that last time I accept a call when I'm talking to someone else.'

'Awwww Kurtie! I know you want to talk about him and I want all the gossip so get going. What do you think he's like in bed?'

'MERCEDES!'

* * *

'Blaine, why did you tell him that you would be out of here in two week? You know that you get to leave in a few days, before you come in next week' Cooper wondered as Blaine hung up his phone.

'Did I really say that?!' Blaine asked, feigning surprise.

Cooper gave him a look, before Blaine cracked. 'Okay yes I know what I said, but Coop look at me, I'm a 16 year old gay guy going through chemotherapy that has no hair. At least by then it will be cold enough so I can get away with wearing a beanie.'

'Blaine he won't care if you don't have any hair.'

'You don't know that! What if he doesn't want to be with a guy like me? That's constantly in and out of hospital. I'm sick Cooper, why would anyone want to be with me? You know what happened with everyone else, why would Kurt be any different?' Blaine began to get frustrated with his brother, tears welling in his eyes.

Cooper walked around to the side of the bed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. 'Shhh Blainey its okay. Those guys were assholes, I'm sure Kurt isn't like that. He saw you with the IV the other day, didn't he? And he came looking for you today? I think he wants to see you.'

'How can you be so sure?' Blaine asked his brother through teary eyes. 'What if he gets freaked out and leaves me there?'

'Then you call me, and I'll kick his ass for you.'

Blaine let out a watery laugh before smiling at his brother. 'Thanks Coop, you really are the best brother in the world.'

'And don't forget it. Now how about some football?'

'Sure' Blaine settled back in his bed to watch the game, cheering on when the Giants scored, and eventually won. He didn't know what would happen with Kurt tomorrow, today he was just happy that he was actually going to see the guy again.

He went to sleep that night a big smile on his face, pulling out the piece of paper and putting it under his pillow.

* * *

**American football is confusing when all you've known is Australian NRL for 17 years**

**Next chapter will have the boys actually meeting face to face for the first time.**

**Reviews = love! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

'_Mummy? Did you hear me? I have a new best friend and I'm going to see him again soon and then we're going to get married and have lots of puppies in the big city. Mummy. Are you listening to me?'_

_Julie smiled at the look on her son's face. His smile lit up his entire being and he was looking up at her with a disapproving look, waiting for her to respond. 'I'm listening Blaine, honey. I am. So you really like this boy?'_

'_Yes mummy' Blaine replied in a matter of fact tone. 'I love him so much we're going to be friends forever, he even said he was coming back soon. Does he know where I'm sleeping mummy? Does he?'_

'_I'm sure he'll find you. It's true love after all baby.'_

_Blaine smiled at that thought. 'It is. I can't wait. And did you see the picture he gave me?'_

_Julie looked down the corridor, only half-listening as her son babbled on about his new love, her heart heavy with the fact that she knew this boy was only going to break her son's heart once he realised what the real circumstance was._

_*****Starlight*****_

'_Did you see him Mama? The little boy with the curly hair? And those fancy tubes?'_

'_I did baby, you two looked like you were very happy.'_

'_I was mama' Kurt replied. 'We're going to get married and have a baby and I'm going to name her Elizabeth after you!'_

_Elizabeth Hummel smiled. 'That's very sweet honey. But I want to hear about what you did in there with him. My big five and a half year old must've had some big adventures in that room.'_

_Kurt continued to talk as Elizabeth half tuned him out. She knew that there was no way Kurt was ever going to see Blaine again, and that when he found out why the tubes really were connected to the boy, he wouldn't want to._

* * *

Kurt was bored. There was no denying it. Thank god this was the second last day that he would have to come to the hospital to visit his brother. He just wished that he had something more fun to do. Finn was currently sleeping and snoring loudly, meaning that Kurt couldn't focus on the massive reading list his English teacher had given them that day. He pulled out his phone, hoping that it would provide some sort of distraction. He couldn't text Mercedes, they were still in Glee rehearsal and the only way Kurt had gotten out of it was to say that he would practise the two lines that he had in the group performance and swaying in time to the music over and over again before sectionals later that month. He opened his text messages mindlessly before he thought of something he could do.

'Hello? Blaine is that you?'

'Uhhh yeah, Kurt?'

'Yeah. Is this a bad time?'

'No not at all' Blaine said, gesturing at Cooper to stop with the kissing noises he was currently making.

'Really? Cause you sound distracted…'

'No its just my brother. All good – COOPER STOP!' Blaine exclaimed. 'Sorry, Kurt. So how are you?'

'Good…bored though. What about you?'

'I'm okay. Hanging around, staring at a white wall that is really dirty actually, for a hospital.'

Kurt giggled. 'Still at the hospital I see?'

'Yep. For another week. And then I get out next week and we can meet up!'

'You have any visitors now?' Kurt asked curiously, as an idea struck him.

'Do you count my annoying older brother as a visitor?' Blaine smirked at Cooper, who threw his middle finger up at him.

'Not really. But doesn't he need to go for a walk or something? Stretch his legs? Relieve himself?'

'This is Cooper. He finds lots of different ways to…relieve himself…in my room.'

Kurt blushed, thankful that Blaine couldn't see his red cheeks. 'Blaine oh my god. He's your brother.'

'And now you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis,' Blaine was sure that Kurt could hear the smile through the phone.

'I feel your pain, trust me. I have a brother – well stepbrother – too remember?'

'Yes but I'm sure he isn't an annoying twit like Coop-HEY LEAVE ME ALONE! COOPER! Kurt-oh my- Coop please the tube-COOP! Kurt are you still there?

Kurt was laughing hysterically at the scene that he could hear over the phone. 'Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come save you from your evil big brother?' Kurt teased.

'Shut up. I'm not a baby.'

'Are you sure? Weren't you just attacked by your brother and didn't even fight back?'

'Leave me alone!' Blaine exclaimed, although he was sure that Kurt could hear the smile that just seemed to get bigger on his face. He was surprised with how easy this conversation was continuing, and didn't want it to end.

'Sure, sure. So look Blaine I need to go for a bit, but I'll see you soon yeah?'

Blaine tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. 'Oh yeah. We're still on for next week right?'

'Of course. Can't wait. Bye.'

'Bye, Kurt.' Blaine hung up his phone with a sigh before leaning back into the pillows, making sure not to obstruct the tubes leading to his cannula, before noticing his brother staring at him with a smirk on his face. 'Shut up Cooper.'

'Blainey has a boyfriend!'

'SHUT UP!'

* * *

Kurt looked around, looking for his father. He had gotten an idea while he was talking to Blaine, and now that he knew that it could actually come to fruition, there was nothing that he wanted to do more than get out of the ward and go on his way. But Kurt knew that if he left Finn alone for too long, and a nurse came along, the giant would freak out. Honestly, it was like Kurt was caring for a baby sometimes. A very, very tall baby.

Burt finally walked into the room 15 minutes later and Kurt jumped up out of his seat immediately. 'Going for a walk, bye' he said hurriedly as he walked out the door.

'Woah woah woah. Slow down. You know the drill, where and when?' Burt called after his son, stopping him in his tracks immediately.

Kurt turned around slowly, contemplating what to say to his father. He could tell him about Blaine, because they were just friends, but he didn't want Burt to get the wrong impression. 'I'm just going for a walk to stretch my legs, down the corridor, maybe get some food from the cafeteria.'

Burt eyed him suspiciously. 'You hate the cafeteria food. You hate hospital food in general.'

Damn it, the man knew him too well. 'Well I'm just going to stretch my legs then, get something from the vending machines. Back in an hour.'

'Fine. Answer me if I call you, I don't need another son in the hospital.' Kurt waved at him as he walked off through the corridor. Thank god Finn was getting out of that hospital tomorrow, Kurt didn't think he could handle another day there. And it would be another day closer to getting coffee with Blaine, unless he pulled this off today…

This time around, Kurt found the ward a lot faster than the other time he had come in search for it. He entered through the big blue doors, noticing that there wasn't a nurse at the reception, and Kurt couldn't figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing. If he got the bitch from last time, he would have had no way to confirm what room was Blaine's – he was still unsure. But if he had a nice person, he may already be seeing him.

He started looking around, peeking into the rooms seeing if he could catch a glimpse of the curly black hair. After five minutes to no avail, he sat back down and decided to wait for someone to come and help him. Kurt had no idea why he wouldn't just call Blaine, or why he was so determined to make sure that this was a surprise, all he knew was that this was how it was supposed to be.

He resigned himself to the fact that he may be sitting in these armchairs again for a while, so Kurt pulled out his phone and started playing Angry Birds. About half an hour later, his head snapped up at the sound of what sounded like yelling coming from one of the rooms.

'Leave now!'

'Okay okay I'm going. Ickle Blaineykins wants to be alone to reflect on his lover.'

'Shut up Cooper!' Kurt knew that it wasn't anything serious, he could hear the laugh in the guy's voice. But Blaineykins…was this…?

Cooper walked out of the room, still laughing softly. _Now's your chance Kurt. Ask him._

'Excuse me?' Kurt asked tentatively.

Cooper looked at him, a little shocked. 'Yes?'

Kurt smiled, he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Cooper or himself more. 'Sorry, to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help hearing. Do you-I'm looking for – can you – you know what don't worry.'

_Could this be…?_

'No no please! What's wrong? I'm Cooper Anderson.'

Kurt's jaw dropped open. It had to be right? 'I'm Kurt…Hummel.' He accepted the handshake from Cooper, and could pinpoint the exact moment that the tall man realised who he was.

'You're Kurt? Blaine's friend? The guy that he was on the phone with like 10 minute ago. Wow you're a fast driver!'

Kurt smiled again. 'Yeah. I was visiting my brother and got bored so I decided to pay him a visit. Is that okay?'

'Sure of course. I'll take you to his room. And take note, because next time, I may not be here, and I don't want you guys to miss out on any fun times because of some asshole nurse' the older Anderson told Kurt with a smirk on his face, noticing the way that Kurt's face turned beet red.

'I'm not-he and I- we're just-' Kurt began stammering.

'Relax Kurt I'm kidding, Come on.'

Kurt followed Cooper down a short corridor until the older man stopped at a doorway. _Room 25_ Kurt noted mentally.

'Blaine?'

Blaine looked up from his laptop to his brother standing in the doorway. He didn't notice Kurt who was half-hidden behind Cooper.

'Yeah what's up?'

'There's someone hear to see you. I think you know Kurt?' Cooper stepped aside so that Kurt was in full view.

Blaine was shocked. _What is he doing here? I can't let him see me like this. What the fuck is Cooper doing? But wow he looks amazing._

'Uhh yeah…hi.'

'Hi,' Kurt almost whispered. He couldn't help but notice the way that Blaine's hazel eyes seemed to shine even brighter now that most of his hair was missing. He didn't care, Blaine looked beautiful.

Cooper looked between them for a minute, noticing the way that they were looking at each other. 'So I'm leaving now, don't do anything I wouldn't do and stop looking at each other like that. Blainers if you need anything, you know where to reach me' he told his brother with a wink.

Blaine turned red. 'THANKS Cooper.'

Cooper waved at him as we walked off, patting Kurt on the back with a wink. Kurt was now left standing alone in the doorway.

'Sorry about him' Blaine said suddenly. 'He has absolutely no filter between his mouth and brain. I'm not even sure he has a brain.'

Kurt laughed softly and Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful the sound was. He was still standing at the doorway, but took a few steps towards the bed. 'It's okay. 99% sure my brother doesn't have one either.'

'It's like a gene or something. It skipped me.' He noticed that Kurt was looking around the room tentatively, almost like he was in awe. 'Beautiful room isn't it? The white is so pretty.'

'Oh yeah I love it. Best colour in the world,' Kurt replied, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's expression before he finally noticed that the boy was still standing. 'You can sit down here you know. This chair is pretty comfortable for a hospital. I just hope you don't mind Cooper's assprint.'

'It's fine. Thanks.' Kurt walked over to the blue chair and sat down. 'So is Cooper your only sibling?'

'Yeah. One and only. Sometimes I wish I had another brother or little sister, to cancel out the crazy. When I was little I used to beg my mum to get pregnant so that I could have someone to baby like Cooper does me, but she would always laugh and brush it off. Can't imagine why, her 5 year old son was basically begging her to have sex.'

Kurt started laughing so hard, that Blaine couldn't help but join in. 'Wow. I get it though. I was an only child for the longest time before dad remarried and now I have Finn. He's an idiot sometimes that I think he's like a little child.'

'Wow. That must be fun, having a stepbrother and a new family. Or two families.'

Kurt looked down at his hands. 'No, actually my mum died when I was eight. Dad married Carole a couple of months ago and I got Finn as a brother.'

'Kurt I'm so sorry,' Blaine told him, sincerity in his voice.

'No it's okay. I get why you would assume that, not like anyone is staying together anymore. It's been eight years, and Carole is amazing. We actually go to the same school, me and Finn, that's how they met. And now because I have a brother who is a total failure at walking in a straight line, I've been visiting him for the past two weeks. I got so bored today, he was sleeping so I decided to pay you a visit. I know we weren't supposed to catch up until next week.'

'It's okay. I promise it is. What happened to him?' Blaine prodded. He didn't care what Kurt said, he just wanted to sit there and listen to his voice.

'Got tackled in a football game. From what dad told me he could've avoided it, but this is Finn.'

'That bad huh?'

'You have no idea. I love the guy, but he is like a big baby. Having to bring him a drink, teach him how to use the tv remote, and don't get me started on his girlfriend Rachel. I love her and everything but she is a whole level of insanity.' Kurt stopped, getting embarrassed. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to unload everything on you like that.'

'NO! No, its okay Kurt, better than having to listen to Cooper or my parents doting on me every minute of every day.'

Kurt smiled shyly. 'Still. Enough about me what about you? Anything exciting happen in your life?'

'Coming into the hospital every few weeks and losing my hair – is that exciting? Because that's basically it.' Blaine chuckled.

Kurt wanted to laugh at that, but he had no idea if he was supposed to or not, even though Blaine was. Blaine noticed that Kurt looked awkward, stopping his laughter quickly.

'Sorry. It's the wall colouring, its messed with my head and sarcasm. And to answer your question, no nothing really. My parents have been together since forever, and they are awesome. And Cooper refuses to be tied down by a girl. I swear he has issues, something happened when his brain was forming'

At that moment, one of the machines in the room started beeping loudly and repeatedly, startling Kurt who jumped out of his seat. 'I didn't touch anything I swear.'

'Kurt relax, its normal. I know you didn't do anything. Its to let the nurse know to come in, that the IV bag is done.'

Kurt still wasn't sure. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Blaine smiled at the worried look on the boy's face.

The nurse came in, ignoring the fact that Kurt was there, and started adjusting the machines and tubes connected to Blaine.

Kurt was starting to feel a little uncomfortable at all of the movement. 'I think I better go.'

Blaine looked up, worry etched on his face. _He's scared off already, shit, this is why I wasn't supposed to see him until next week. Nice Blaine, good work. _'You don't have to leave, but I get it.'

'Sorry. Dad probably wants to go home, eat something and he's a terrible cook. Plus I told him I would only be an hour. But I'll see you next week?'

Blaine started getting excited, trying not to show the fact that he was surprised Kurt still wanted to see him. 'We're still on for that?'

'Yeah…unless you don't want to?'

'NO!' Blaine almost yelled, scaring the nurse who scowled at him. 'Sorry, I mean no, of course, can't wait.'

'Great' Kurt replied, that amazing smile taking over his face again. 'Can I…call or text you during the week?'

'Sure. I'd love that.'

'Okay. I better go. Bye, Blaine.'

'Bye, Kurt.' Blaine replied. As soon as Kurt walked out, he turned to the nurse that was taking down his vitals, willing the week to hurry up and end. He couldn't wait.

Kurt walked back to his brother's room, lost in his own world. Blaine was beautiful, perfect and everything that was good in the world. He didn't know how he was going to survive the next week.

* * *

A/N: Finally. That's literally the label for this chapter on FFnet. I have no idea why I was so blocked writing this one but its here. I'm pretty happy with it, but the ending was hard to get right. I'm really looking forward to writing the next one, and hopefully it won't take three weeks. I've decided whether Blaine is going to live or die at the end of this story so progress is getting made.

Reviews are seriously appreciated! They keep me motivated and get the chapters out faster. :) xo


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: OH MY GOD. I am so sorry about the delay! If there's anyone still reading, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. School was crazy the past few weeks, but now that I'm officially a high school graduate, I have a lot more time to write, between the study for absolute final exams. Thank you for the reviews and alerts, and I hope you like this chapter.

The bottom half of this is very badly beta'd because I'm tired, so if you see any mistakes message me, and I'll read over it tomorrow again. :)

* * *

Kurt walked into the Stardust café, looking for Blaine. He knew that he was a little early, but he was excited and couldn't help it. He and Blaine had talked a little bit over the past week or so, but it was never long, because Blaine was constantly tired during treatment and Kurt had homework to do – this was senior year after all.

He sat down at a booth, and waited for 20 minutes, resisting every single time a waitress came over to him and asked him to order or leave, before he decided to call Blaine.

As he went to dial the number, his phone started to vibrate. 'Speak of the devil', Kurt muttered.

'Blaine? Hi!'

'Kurt hi, I'm so sorry I'm running a little late, my mom is super overprotective after treatment and she refuses to let me leave the house without my pain meds, which my brother has conveniently misplaced." Blaine said, not breathing for the whole sentence.

Kurt chuckled. 'Woah, Blaine, calm down and breathe!'

Blaine could hear the smile on Kurt's face over the phone, and was sure that Kurt could hear the grin that was on his face as well. 'Sorry. I hate being late to things, and I didn't want you to think that I had forgotten.'

Kurt smiled inwardly at this. _So he was really excited about this as well. _'It's okay, take your time and just get here safely. I'll be waiting somewhere around here for you.'

'COOPER IS THAT-DID YOU FIND THEM?' Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear at Blaine's yelling. 'Kurt-you still there Kurt?'

'Yeah, just didn't want to lose my hearing' Kurt said jokingly.

'Sorry. My brother just found them, so I'll be there in 10 minutes maximum. 5 if Cooper drives.'

'Sure. See you soon!'

Kurt hung up his phone and decided to go outside, not wanting to endure any more looks from the other high school couples that had started coming into the shop while he was on the phone. He knew what he looked like to them, and while he didn't care, he just couldn't be bothered to hear the sneering and insults.

* * *

Twenty minutes, three trips back home and one argument later, Cooper pulled up outside the café. Blaine was sitting in his seat, waiting for the car to come to a stop so that he could jump out of the car, as he had been itching to do all week.

'Coop can I get out now?'

Cooper turned around and faced him with a smirk. 'Sure Blainers, remember don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

'COOPER!' Blaine and his mother, who up until now had been quiet.

'What? I'm just giving my baby brother some advice on his first date!' Cooper replied, still smirking.

Blaine turned beet red. 'This isn't a date, he is just a friend. And we would never be as stupid as you, the boy who thought that a girl that was looking around for her phone was really nervous because she wanted to ask for sex, only to get rejected later that night.'

'HEY! IT WAS AN EASY MISTAKE AND HER FOOT WAS RUBBING AGAINST MY LEG!'

It was Blaine's turn to smirk. 'Of course Cooper. Just keep telling yourself that.'

'Hey what do you know? I could get any girl to sl-'

'OKAY!' Julie interjected, laughing slightly. 'I don't need to hear all the details of my son's sex life, which doesn't exist as far as I know, okay?'

Both boys nodded sheepishly while smiling at the teasing tone in her voice.

'Blaine, honey do you have everything?' she continued.

'Yes mom, I'm ready, I'll be fine I promise. I'll call you if I need something.'

'Okay honey, when you guys finish, call so one of us can pick you up.'

'Okay. Bye mom, Cooper.' He sent air kisses to his mom, and poked his tongue out at his brother as he got out of the car.

Once he was outside, he pulled the blue beanie he was wearing tighter over his partially bald head and started searching for Kurt inside the building.

* * *

Kurt was starting to get worried. Blaine had said he would be there in 10 minutes 25 minutes ago. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling to Blaine's name. As he was about to hit the call button, he heard someone yelling out his name behind him.

'Kurt! Hey, Kurt!' Blaine yelled, as he noticed the tall boy standing off to the side. He started running towards him as a look of relief broke out on Kurt's face.

'I am so sorry, we forgot stuff, mom made us go back home and my brother is, well he's Cooper and insisted on giving me a talk before he let me get out.' Blaine shuddered at the memory, which made Kurt emit a small laugh.

'It's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters. Do you wanna head inside?'

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and his gentle tone. This boy actually wanted to spend time with him, and had waited for him. And now he was asking him to go inside so they could actually hang out as friends. Wow. 'Sure. Have you been here before?' Blaine asked as they stepped through the door.

Kurt shook his head. 'No actually. I mean, I've driven past it a few times when we go on road trips and stuff, but never actually been inside. It's cute, I was in here before you got here.'

'Well I hope that my choices are up to your expectations.'

Kurt let out another small laugh. 'I'm sure it will be. Come on, its getting cold.'

Blaine led the way inside, as Kurt followed. They sat down at a booth and ordered their drinks. It was silent for a little while, comfortably so, before Kurt opened his mouth.

'So. How are you since I last saw you?'

Blaine nodded. 'I've been good. As well as you can be when you have cancer and are being treated for chemo!' He let out a small laugh at Kurt's horrified expression. 'Sorry. I forgot not everyone finds it funny.'

Kurt nodded, still shocked at the light-heartedness of Blaine's tone when he was talking about his condition. 'It's okay,' he said in a somewhat hoarse voice. 'Just that…uhhh I didn't want to be inappropriate. I've never met someone that…well, had cancer and was being treated for it.'

Blaine was touched at Kurt's concern. 'No, I'm sorry, I didn't think properly. No more jokes okay?'

'Sure. Until we get to know each other right?'

Blaine smiled widely at that. Kurt still wanted to be his friend and get to know him better. 'Of course.'

At that moment, their drinks arrived – a soy latte for Blaine, and a grande non-fat mocha for Kurt. They both started drinking, settling back into a content state of silence for about 5 minutes before Blaine this time spoke.

'I can't remember the last time I had something that wasn't made from soy instead of milk.'

Kurt looked at him quizzically. 'What? Why?'

'Well,' Blaine began as he put his cup down. 'When you're undergoing chemo, your immune system becomes deficient. So I can't have anything with any live cultures or go out in the general public.'

Kurt's eyes widened. 'Does that mean you're not meant to be here? Oh my god Blaine what if you get sick because of me what if you get worse I'm so sorry we should've rescheduled!'

'Kurt. Kurt! KURT!' Blaine almost yelled as the boy eventually quietened down. 'I'm fine. My doctor gave me the all clear, and that was my last round of treatment for now, the cancer seems to have gone.'

Kurt was still unsure. 'If you're positive…'

'Kurt, look at me. I am fine. Quit worrying.' Blaine told him, a smile slowly emerging on his face as Kurt began to calm down.

'If you don't mind…don't worry you know what we just met…'

'No Kurt, tell me. What is it?' He stuck his arm out and rested it on Kurt's forearm gently, as if to reassure him. If he noticed, Kurt was indifferent to the movement.

'I was wondering, what's wrong with you? Not that there's anything wrong, I mean you're perfect but you know just ignore—'

'I have leukaemia, you know, cancer of the blood? I was diagnosed when I was five, fell into remission at about 7 and then it came back when I was 16, so last year.'

Kurt looked at him, tears in his eyes. 'Blaine, I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be, I mean its okay, I'm used to it, as terrible as that sounds. I just finished the last round of chemo about 10 days ago, had a test two days ago and yesterday got the results back saying that I needed one more round in three weeks before I can be declared NED – No evidence of disease', he said at Kurt's confused face.

'So you're alright to be here today with me?'

'Kurt. I am fine. I promise. My mom wouldn't have let me come if I wasn't, trust me she's a massive worrywart.'

Kurt giggled softly, and Blaine fell in love with the sound instantly. He didn't know why but he was sure he had heard the sound somewhere before in his life, but the fact that it sounded like wind chimes probably meant that he had.

'But enough about me. Please, I'm sick of people just asking me that when they meet me, and every time after that. Not that I mind with you, I get it! But how are you?'

'Good. Everything is pretty normal, school, life, parents, brother who is still a klutz after getting out of hospital two weeks ago. What else is new?'

Blaine smiled widely. 'He's breaking more bones? Really?'

'Not really, no. But this is Finn, I'm prepared to take bets on the next time he's in hospital. The football season still has ages to go, there's a very good chance it's going to happen again.'

Blaine started laughing at this point. 'Oh well. That means that I'll get more visits when I'm in chemo.'

Kurt gave him a pointed look. 'Blaine. You're my friend. I would've visited you anyways.'

Blaine was shocked. 'Really? I mean cause we just met, and we barely know each other and for all you know I could be a creep.'

'Well you haven't assaulted me yet right?'

Blaine laughed loudly so that it shocked Kurt. 'Right. And I won't, I promise.'

Kurt smiled, lighting up the room in Blaine's opinion. 'Good to know. And as for getting to know each other, lets get that out of the way. Tell me about yourself.'

'Well…uhhh…this is awkward. I hate when people ask me this, like what do I say?'

Kurt laughed again. He had never laughed this much in his life, especially with a new friend like Blaine. 'Okay then, lets make it more interesting. Wanna play a game to get to know each other?'

'Sure! What game?'

Kurt sat there thinking out loud. 'Well we could…uhhh play…well…' He heard Blaine snickering in front of him, at the fact that he couldn't think of anything. 'Oh shut up.'

Blaine started laughing even harder, throwing his head back in joy and wow, Kurt couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. As he tilted his head back, Blaine's beanie began to slip off his head, falling off completely, leading to Kurt being able to see the patchiness of Blaine's hair.

He realised quickly what had happened, embarrassed. Blaine grabbed the hat off the floor and stuffed it on his head again quickly. He turned to look at Kurt, who was frozen in his seat. _Shit, I've scared him away. There goes another friendship, good work Blaine. _'Kurt I'm so sorry, I get it you want to leave, I'll let you go. Thanks for the coffee and everything.'

Kurt held up a hand to silence him. 'Blaine.'

'Yes?'

'Shut up. I don't care that you don't have your hair. I want to be your friend, no matter what. Unless you assault me.' That led to a smile on Blaine's face, calming both of them down immediately.

'Seriously?'

'Yes. I don't care. Now, do we wanna come up with a game to get to know each other.'

Blaine smiled. 'Sure.' He began thinking, looking around the shop. As he was doing so, he stared at the door and noticed the group of 6 boys in blazers walking into the shop. He froze. 'Kurt.'

'What? Did you think of something?'

'I need to go. Now, please.'

'Blaine? Is something okay? Blaine?' Kurt's worried tone snapped Blaine back to reality and he looked at Kurt, trying to calm him down.

'Of course I'm fine. My mom just texted me and said she wanted me to get home now.'

Kurt was unsure. 'O-okay. Do you…want a lift home or something?'

'No, I can get my mom to pick me up. Don't bother.'

'No Blaine, it's okay, get in the car, I'll take you home, don't bother her.'

Blaine looked at Kurt's hopeful face. 'If you're sure?'

'Of course. Let's go?'

'Yeah. I just need to pay for this.'

'Don't bother. All taken care of.'

Blaine stared at him. 'Kurt! You didn't have to!'

Kurt smiled at the shocked expression on Blaine's face. 'Don't worry about it, you can cover me next time.'

Blaine knew there was no point in fighting him. 'Okay. But can we get going now please?' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boys walking to sit down at a booth near them, and he prayed that they didn't notice him.

'Sure.' They walked out of the café, Blaine hiding his face to the side, as they got into Kurt's car.

The drive home was uneventful, both of them making small talk about the songs on the radio.

'I'm just saying that Broadway music is seriously underappreciated on our radios these days. They need to break out the Wicked and Phantom more.' Kurt said.

'No way, it gets enough recognition. I love Top 40 music, this stuff is awesome,' Blaine retorted as he bobbed his head along to the song that was playing.

'Where do you hear Broadway these days?'

Blaine paused for a moment, thinking. 'High school glee clubs?'

'Good call.'

They stopped at a red light and Kurt turned to give Blaine a pointed look. 'Blaine. This is anything but Taylor Swift. This is nothing like her original stuff, which was great. But this...'

'Leave it alone Kurt. It's better for the radio than your broadway.'

'Hey! Do not dis the broadway.'

Blaine laughed at his defensive tone. 'So leave my country turned pop alone. Truce?'

Kurt side-eyed him for a moment. 'Fine. Truce.'

The ride considered in the same way, with gentle bantering as they eventually reached Blaine's house. When they pulled up out front, Blaine looked back at Kurt.

'I had a really good time today.'

Kurt smiled for what felt like the millionth time, his jaw was hurting. 'Me too. We need to meet up again.'

'I'll call you?'

'Sure. Bye Blaine.' Kurt said to his back as Blaine stepped out of the car.

'Bye.' He walked inside, got to the doorstep and waved as Kurt drove away.

* * *

Blaine walked inside, yelling to see if anyone was at home. 'Cooper? Mom? Dad?'

His mother stepped out from the kitchen. 'Hi honey. Why are you home so early? Is something wrong? Do you feel sick? Do I need to call someone?'

'Mom, I'm fine. I just ran into people that I really didn't want to see, so Kurt drove me home.'

'Oh. Well that's nice of him. Did you have fun?'

Blaine smiled at the memories. 'Yeah, it was great. Kurt's awesome, and he knows everything now. We're gonna get together again soon for another outing. I'm gonna call him.'

'Oh, that's good. Glad you had fun.'

'BLAINE'S HOME FROM HIS DATE? Why bro? I thought you would still be romancing him.'

Blaine blushed, punching his brother jokingly. 'It wasn't a date, he's just a friend. And we're gonna meet up again soon.'

'On another date? Nice.'

'COOPER!'

* * *

**So how was the date? **

**It wasn't a date. He's a friend. But it was good. He's really nice and we had a great time. **

**Suuure it wasn't. So when are you seeing lover boy again? **

**Mercedes! He's a friend. And he's going to call me. **

**How romantic. You'll tell me right? When he calls you? **

**No. Not after today :P**

**KUUUUURT**

**MERCEDESSSS**

**Please? I didn't tell anyone and you said it was fun.**

**Maybe. But I need to sleep now, Dad's coming I can hear him.**

**Okay. See you tomorrow boo?**

**Of course. Bye Cedes.**

**Byee. I can't to hear all about the date tomorrow :P**

**MERCEDES.**

* * *

Going to sleep that night, both boys fell asleep with wide smiles on their faces. The day had been pretty much perfect, and neither could wait until next time they met up.

* * *

I have a good idea for the next chapter so HOPEFULLY it will be soon.

Reviews = love :) xo


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: This is probably one of the fastest updates for the story, but it has still been nearly three weeks and I apologise profusely. It took a few days to recover from the breakup (what did everyone think?) and my life has become wake up, study, eat, study, sleep. The HSC (aka final exams that determine my life) is actually here on Monday, so I don't know when the next update will be, but probably not before November 6th, the day I am FINALLY free from high school forever.

Thanks for everything guys it means the world to me! Blaine's teenage dream is playing in my ear and I'm crying, so I think I need to sleep now.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

'_Mommy? Do you think I'll see Kurt again today? I really want to!'_

_Julie smiled down at her son. She knew that he wouldn't but didn't want to break his spirit; this was the first smile she had seen on his face in a long time. 'Maybe honey. You ready to go for our walk?'_

'_Yeah! Just one second, though,' Blaine said on second thought, running over to the table near his bed and grabbing a piece of paper before holding his mom's hand again._

'_What's that honey?'_

_Blaine held out the piece of paper and showed his mother. 'It's a picture I drew for Kurt, I want to give him something after he gave me a picture yesterday.' The paper had a crayon image of two boys holding hands, and Julie couldn't help but smile. No wonder he was so engrossed in his drawing yesterday._

'_That looks great honey! He'll love it!'_

'_You think so? Really mama?' Blaine asked for confirmation._

'_Of course baby. Now lets get going before we have to get back soon so the doctor can make you feel better.'_

'_Okay!'_

_****Starlight****_

'_His name is Blaine, and he's perfect Mercedes. I love him and we're getting married and getting a puppy!' Kurt told his best friend._

'_That's cool! Can I come to the wedding? Are you going to wear the white dress?'_

'_No Mercedes, only girls wear dresses! But I want you to be my helper on the day, the honor person.'_

'_What do they do?' _

_They stand with me when I say that I'm going to be with Blaine forever, and talk about how good I am at everything. And they walk in front of me down the aisle, with flowers and a pretty dress. Is that okay?' Kurt offered._

'_Yes! Of course Kurt! Let's start practising.'_

_Out of the kitchen window, Elizabeth saw her son practising walking down the 'aisle', the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. Behind her, her husband came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and hooked his chin on her shoulder._

'_What's he doing Liz?' Burt asked._

'_He's practising for his wedding. He has his husband set and everything,' Elizabeth replied, turning around and smiling at her husband._

'_Oh really?' Burt winked. 'Who is this boy? Do I need to get my gun out? And when is the big day?'_

'_Burt,' she slapped him playfully. 'He met him yesterday at the hospital. 'He has cancer. His name starts with B, I cant remember it right now.'_

'_As long as he's good to him. This wedding better not be for a while,' Burt chuckled, as he looked over his wife's shoulder and watched his son practice dancing with Mercedes. _

_Elizabeth laughed. 'Somehow, I don't think it's too far off either. If Kurt has his way, which he always does.'_

'_Just like his mother.'_

'_But you love it,' Elizabeth said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her husband. Someday, her son would have everything she was lucky enough to call her own._

* * *

'Okay spill. I want to know everything about this date,' Mercedes said rather loudly the minute she sat down at a booth in the Lima Mall food court.

'Mercedes! First of all it wasn't a date!' Kurt exclaimed with a smile on his face. His 'meeting' with Blaine had been yesterday, and today he, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel had decided to go out for some end of week Friday afternoon therapeutic shopping.

'Suree. I know these things Kurtie and it so was a date! So was it romantic? Did he pay? Did he give you a goodbye kiss on the cheek?'

'No, no and no. Mercedes it was not a date!'

'Who was on a date?' Rachel asked as she and Tina slid into the booth with them.

'Kurt was,' Mercedes said smugly. 'Him and his new boy toy Blaine.'

'Ooooh,' Tina teased. 'Is he hot?'

By this point Kurt was blushing very badly. 'It wasn't a date, he's cute and we're just friends. It was just coffee between two friends.'

'But you wanted it to be more, didn't you Kurt?' Tina continued with the teasing, as Kurt hid his head in his hands.

'No! I like him, yes but look we're just friends. Now can I go get food please? I just want to black this out of my memory. Let's never revisit it again,' he said, an embarrassed tone lacing his voice.

The girls started giggling at their friend's obvious discomfort as he got up and went to stand in line to get a slice of pizza. Kurt pulled out his phone and started messing around with it, bored in the line when he heard someone call his name over his shoulder.

'Kurt!'

Kurt whipped his head around, looking for the source of his name. Almost immediately, he noticed Blaine, wearing a blue beanie, light jacket and jeans. 'Blaine! Hi!'

Blaine walked over to him, not after he told his mother that he would meet up with him later. 'Hi. How are you?'

'Since I last saw you yesterday? Fine, I guess. You?' Kurt said teasingly.

'Fine. What are you doing here?'

'My friends and I decided to do some end-of-the-school-week-Friday-afternoon-therapeutic-shopping. They're sitting in that booth over there,' at this Kurt indicated to the girls that looked deep in discussion. Suddenly, Mercedes looked up his way and smiled knowingly when she noticed that Blaine was with him. She lent back down, and all three girls quickly started looking in their direction, giggling. Kurt groaned inwardly and started turning beet red.

'Sorry about them. They have no tact whatsoever.'

Blaine laughed, and Kurt fell in love with the sound instantly. 'It's okay. My brother is worse.'

'No, I'm sure they are. And-oh look,' Kurt's phone started vibrating in his hand and sure enough it was a text message from Rachel. He read it, looked in their direction at the staring girls and sighed loudly.

'Is everything okay?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah, everything is fine. They just-my friends-they want to meet you. But I totally get if you aren't up for it or anything, I mean I know you might still be a little tired, and your mom-'

'Will let me stay if I tell her the right things,' Blaine cut him off. 'I'd love to meet them. But, one thing. Do you mind if you give me a lift back home?'

'Of course,' Kurt smiled. 'Just be prepared for the fact that those girls are part of my drop off route too, and they can get a little crazy, especially after they meet you.' At that moment, Kurt's number was called and he went forward to collect his pizza slice.

'Why after they meet me?' Blaine asked, as they started walking back to the booth, the smell of the cheese that he couldn't have wafting and taking over his senses. His mother would kill him if he had a taste, and he really didn't want to spend even longer in hospital.

'They kinda found out about yesterday,' Kurt replied, hesitant to let him know about just how his friends interpreted their "outing".

'And that's a bad thing?' Blaine was confused. Did Kurt get the wrong impression?

'No! I really enjoyed yesterday. But its just that…well you'll see, if you still want to meet them?'

'A little late to back out don't you think?' Blaine chuckled, as they reached the booth.

There was a weird silence for about 15 minutes as Kurt and Blaine stood there, the girls still smiling knowingly at Kurt.

'Well, Kurt, aren't you going to introduce us?' Mercedes asked him, faking ignorance.

Kurt glared at her before responding sweetly. 'Blaine, this is Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. They were my best friends, but now, not so sure. Guys this is Blaine.'

'Awww Kurtie don't say that! We still love you!' Mercedes laughed. 'Sit down guys.'

At that moment, Blaine's phone rang, and he went off to the side to tell his mother of his new plans. While he was doing so, Kurt sat down, and looked at his girls, all with smirks on their faces.

'Shut up.'

'Kurtie! So rude in front of your boy toy!' Tina blurted out.

'Shhh!' Kurt turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Blaine hadn't heard, but was now walking back to them.

'Sorry, my mom is a bit of a worrywart.'

'Everything okay?' Kurt asked, concerned.

'Perfectly fine,' Blaine replied, taking a seat next to him.

Kurt hadn't noticed until that moment but the girls had all slid into one side of the booth, leaving the other side free for him and Blaine to sit next to each other. Mercedes smirked at him when she noticed that he realised what he had done.

They sat down, and then the interrogation began.

'So Blaine, where do you go to school?'

Blaine seemed a little uncomfortable. 'Well, I just left Dalton Academy in Westerville. Right now, my family and I are just working stuff out. Personal.'

Kurt noticed his friend's discomfort and reached out with a reassuring hand on his forearm. 'It's okay Blaine. You don't need to talk about it.'

Blaine smiled gratefully, and looked down at Kurt's hand. He liked it, a lot. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Kurt was his boyfriend and this was just the norm. Suddenly, his mind was filled with vivid images of a little boy with blue eyes and brown hair reaching out and grabbing his arm the first time he was in the hospital. But he shook it out of his head, and returned to the conversation.

'So, how old are you Blaine?'

'I'm 17. I'll be 18 in about two months though.'

'Older than our Kurt I see,' Rachel said, grinning. 'What are your intentions with him, Blaine? We're very protective of him, you see and-'

'RACHEL!'

By this point, the other two girls were laughing, hard. Blaine on the other hand looked horrified.

'Uhhh, we're just friends for now.'

'And that's it,' Kurt interjected. 'No matter what you heard on the phone.' He looked at Mercedes pointedly.

'Phone?' Blaine questioned.

'Later. Are we ready to go?' Kurt said to the still laughing girls.

'What's the rush, Kurt? Blaine doesn't mind, do you Blaine?'

'Not at all,' Blaine replied, although his eyes made him seem like he was still a little unsure. These girls were nice, albeit a little crazy.

'Well I need to get home, dad wants me and Finn needs some decent food, what with Carole away for the week.'

They all clambered into the car, the girls quickly sliding into the back, leaving Blaine to take the passenger seat. Kurt looked back at the girls and their knowing smiles. He really hated his friends sometimes.

Kurt started driving and turned on the radio as everyone started making small talk with each other.

* * *

He dropped each of the girls, promising to talk to them tomorrow until it was just him and Blaine left in the car.

They started driving home, sitting in a mostly comfortable silence, until Blaine broke it.

'So you're friends are something…'

Kurt side-eyed him quickly. 'In a bad way? Cause I'm so sorry about them, I'll talk to them. I have no idea what got into them.'

'No Kurt, it was actually heaps of fun! They are really protective of you I see, its sweet. I don't-'

He caught himself before continuing, and Kurt sensed there was something that Blaine wasn't telling him.

'Blaine? Is everything okay?'

Blaine snapped out of it and shook his head adamantly. 'Yep, everything's fine. Don't worry. Your friends are great though.'

'Yeah, they're really awesome. They have my back no matter what. Even if they like to intimidate cute guys that I'm friends with.' _Shit. I can't believe I just said that, what if he doesn't like me saying that._

_Did he just say that? I'm cute? He probably didn't even notice, Blaine don't say anything. _'

'I mean…uhhh, new friends that are gay-not that they don't like that-'

'Kurt, it's okay, relax,' Blaine said with a small laugh.

'Sorry. It kinda slipped out.'

'Forget it okay? Rewind, it never happened. I get it, you're not the only one it's happened to.'

Kurt smiled. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' There was silence for a minute before Blaine spoke up again. 'So, what did your friend Mercedes mean about the phone? You said you would explain later, and we're alone now…'

'Oh. That.' Kurt turned red, as he started to explain. 'You know how you called me a couple of weeks ago? That time that I gave your dad my number and nearly hung up on you?' Blaine smiled and nodded, as Kurt continued. 'Well, when you called I was talking to Mercedes at the time, so I thought I put her on hold when really I just added you to the call, so she heard everything. She hasn't stopped talking about our date – her words not mine – since that day two weeks.'

At that Blaine started laughing hysterically. Kurt wanted to reach over and slap him, which he decided to give in to as soon as he stopped at the light.

'Why are you laughing, you dumbass?' Kurt said jokingly.

'Because, well, Ku-Kurt! That's such a novice mistake! My mum can even figure out how to put a call on hold.'

'Sorry we aren't all tech geniuses,' Kurt replied, feigning hurt.

Blaine saw right through the act but decided to play along. 'Aww Kurt I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're technologically challenged. I'll give you free lessons if you like. ' He lent out and rubbed Kurt's arm in mock comfort. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the driver.

'Asshole.' Kurt replied, still smiling. He couldn't remember being this happy or at ease with another guy ever.

Blaine started laughing again, making Kurt laugh as well. The sound was something magical to both boys.

All of a sudden, they realised that they had arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine stopped laughing and looked at Kurt, not wanting the afternoon to be over. He had had some of the most fun in a long time, and Kurt's friends really were great.

Kurt apparently was having the same thoughts. He really enjoyed the chance meeting with Blaine at the mall, and didn't want it to end. _Kiss him._

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to get out or admit that the afternoon was over. All of a sudden, a door opened behind Blaine, and Kurt saw a middle-aged woman step outside, and start calling out for Blaine. His mom.

'I need to go, I'm sorry. Soon she'll come down here and pull me out of the car,' Blaine said reluctantly.

'That would be really funny actually,' Kurt replied.

'Oh sure, if you're the observer. It's not pretty for me,' Blaine retorted, smiling. 'But seriously, I had heaps of fun. Get together soon?'

'Of course. Bye, Blaine.'

Blaine climbed out of the car. He was halfway up the pathway when Kurt opened his window and called out after him.

'Hey Blaine!'

The curly haired boy turned around and returned to the car, leaning in through the open window. 'So, uh next Saturday is my glee club's sectionals competition. I totally get it if you don't but, if you don't have anything else on, I was wondering if you wanna come watch me-us?'

'Sure! I have a doctor's appointment to make sure that I'm off chemo on Sunday, so can I call you then, and just check the details, but I'm pretty sure I can make it. It sounds awesome!'

Kurt was relieved. 'Yeah, sure of course. Talk to you then?'

'Yeah. Bye Kurt.'

'Bye Blaine.' He drove off as Blaine started walking back.

'Hi honey! How was it? Did you have fun? Do you feel okay?'

'I feel great mom. Best I've ever felt. Kurt, he's amazing.'

'I'm glad. Come inside baby. It's nearly time for dinner. Blaine? Blaine?' Julie called after her son, but it was to no avail. He was lost in his own world.

'Amazing.' Needless to say, Blaine couldn't wait until next week.

* * *

I should clarify - in my head, Blaine is a year older than Kurt, but both are seniors in high school. I'm not American and I don't know how common it is to graduate at 17, but in Australia it's fine - I did it three weeks ago! Also, this story started (present time) in October, so when Finn was injured, it was mid-season.

What did you think? :) xo


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Welcome to take eight of chapter seven, the chapter that just didn't want to come but is the longest so far! Sorry for the delay but a belated Happy Holidays and Happy 2013! People's reviews and messages on my tumblr (I didn't think people cared that much...my url is now blainecries btw) really are motivation so thank you for that guys! In terms of this chapter, it's setting up for what's to come, and don't kill me for the ending (don't scroll now!). I told my muse (who shall remain anonymous but we were discussing this on our tumblrs today) the ending of this entire fic and she...she reacted the way I wanted and expected. She also read this and knowing what she does she was emotional. So have fun and embrace the angst.**

******The song in this is of course Being Alive from Company, because it fits for Kurt's emotions and Chris killed it on the show so I had to for his solo. I still don't own glee, or cheerio!Blaine would be on screen every minute.**

**I'm rambling. Enjoy :) xo**

* * *

Blaine groaned as he started to wake up, the sunlight hurting his eyes. He rolled over on the uncomfortable hospital bed, away from the window, squeezing his eyes in an attempt to get more sleep but quickly realised he was going to fail. Instead, he lay there for a few more moments, listening to the bustle around him. He wasn't meant to be in the hospital, his clearance from chemo treatment had been yesterday, and it was only because he had started vomiting blood violently later that night that his mother insisted he return, and the doctors insisted he remain overnight for observation.

He was fine however, the doctors putting it down to a negative reaction to antibiotics and he knew that it was unnecessary to even come here, even though they had hooked him up to an IV. But his mom was just looking out for him after all, and he couldn't hate her for it. Besides, he knew that if he had gotten worse, he wouldn't have been allowed to go to Kurt's sectionals performance, which was in two days. Succumbing to the fact that he was not going to fall back asleep, he got up slowly, hearing his phone vibrate on the table beside him. He unlocked it, and smiled when he saw who had sent him a message, grateful that Cooper had gone to get breakfast from the note he had left.

* * *

Kurt was bored. Sectionals was in two days, and, because he had his first ever competition solo down pat, he was stuck watching Mr Schue attempt to teach Finn the simple dance steps for their group number. With nothing else to do, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts mindlessly. He stopped however when he reached Blaine's name and tapped it, sending him a message.

Kurt: BLAINE IM BORED SAVE ME.

He waited for a reply, expecting one instantaneously because really, who didn't have their phone on them all the time, knowing that Blaine was not in the hospital. But five minutes turned into fifteen with still no reply. Wondering what was going on, he reluctantly put his phone away and settled back into his chair.

Not ten seconds later, his phone buzzed in his pocket and Kurt pulled it out, like a saving grace that it was.

Blaine: It can't be that bad, can it? Aren't you meant to be rehearsing for your competition?

Laughing quietly, Kurt tapped out a reply.

Kurt: It's worse. I have my parts perfected, but I'm stuck here watching my director teach my step-brother the simplest dance steps in the world.

Blaine: Come on, cut him some slack I'm sure they're not that easy.

Kurt: Blaine. We're stepping from side to side. He can't keep in time with the music

Blaine: Okay wow that is bad. Even I can do that.

But not everyone can be as good as you Mr Perfect. :P

Kurt: I am not saying I'm perfect

But if you say it I will not disagree with you…

Blaine: HAHA. You guys will be fine. I can't wait to see you perform!

Kurt: Yeah I can't wait for you to see us. You are coming right?

Blaine: Of course. I should be discharged tomorrow and it'll be all good for Thursday.

Shit. Pretend you didn't read that.

Kurt: Discharged?! Blaine I thought your last chemo was last week and you got the all clear on Sunday why are you in hospital.

Blaine: It's nothing.

Kurt: Blaine.

Blaine: Kurt.

Kurt: Blaine. Please. We're friends right? Friends tell each other these things. Are you okay?

Blaine: *sigh* I'm fine. I started vomiting yesterday when we got home, a lot, and some blood came up so mom insisted I come here, and they kept me for observation last night, put me on an IV, I puked again this morning so they want me here one more night. That's it. I'm fine.

Kurt:…if you're sure you're alright.

Blaine: I promise.

We're friends. I wouldn't lie.

But I am seriously bored. The Starlight channel is only showing some stupid kids movie. Cars or something

Kurt: Ugh that sucks. I would come if I could.

Blaine: Oooh skipping are we? James Dean in the flesh.

Kurt: HAHAHA.

I'll see what I can do…

Blaine: Wait. Kurt

Don't skip rehearsal to see me. It's important.

KURT. DON'T.

KURT

REPLY TO ME KURT.

* * *

Kurt started laughing loudly at the way Blaine was reacting. So loudly that it caught the attention of the entire glee club, who stopped practicing in order to stare at him. He looked around, noting the annoyed expression on Rachel, and the smirk on Mercedes' face, as if she knew exactly who he was talking to.

'Uhhh sorry guys. Nothing important, I just-I have to go,' Kurt stammered, picking up his bag and standing up, heading towards the door quickly.

'Kurt! We have sectionals the day after tomorrow where do you think you're going we need to rehearse your solo,' Rachel yelled out after him, Mr Schue nodding behind her.

'I promise I'll practise tonight and tomorrow I'll work extra hard right now…something came up…with uh…um…a friend! Gotta go bye!' Kurt ran out of the room to his car before anyone could ask any more questions, heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

'Fuck!' Blaine said softly although not softly enough, as his brother sat up from his chair beside the bed.

'Everything okay squirt?' Cooper asked.

'Don't call me that, and no. Kurt's skipping glee club rehearsal to come here. After I told him not to, they have a competition in two days he can't miss it to see me.'

'Wait. So you're upset your boytoy is coming to visit you? Really Blaine?' Cooper lent over, grabbed a spare pillow and smacked his brother over the head, careful of the IV cord. 'You're an actual idiot you know that?'

'He is not my boytoy and yes I like seeing him but this is important, he can't skip this for me,' Blaine argued weakly.

'You're even stupider than I thought Blainey,' Cooper said shaking his head.

'Hey now, that's not fair,' a third voice said from the doorway. Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing there, his bag hanging off his shoulder, looking amazing in tight jeans and a turtleneck sweater. 'Hi,' he said as he put his bag down and sat down in the chair opposite Cooper.

'Hi. I can't believe you came,' Blaine said, shaking his head. 'I told you it wasn't anything important and you have rehearsal—'

'Blaine I wanted to come I was so bored and this is way better than watching Finn fall over a million times. Stop saying that,' he smiled widely at the boy in the bed, their eyes locking and just stared at each other for a few minutes until Cooper broke the silence.

'Well, I'm just gonna go down to get a drink from the corridor or something, let you two catch up, make out. Be good.'

'COOPER. Just—leave—please—now,' Blaine spluttered, staring at his brother's smirk as he walked out. 'Sorry about him,' he said, shaking his head as he turned to Kurt.

'You need to stop saying that. I don't mind. Really. It's a lot better than handing out in that choir room. More entertaining.'

'You say that now but you don't live with him, or have him there 24/7. I swear he tries to compensate with humour because of the cancer,' Blaine noticed Kurt tense at the ease at which Blaine had said those words. He had never heard someone be so free when they talked about something like cancer, and Kurt couldn't believe Blaine of all people, who, from what little he knew about him, was so open about it.

'I'm sorry,' Blaine said softly. 'I forgot that not everyone is as used to it as I am. I get that it might be uncomfortable for you to talk about it like that.'

'No its okay. Really. Just not used to people treating it with such ease,' Kurt said slowly, looking at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled nervously, still unsure. 'I really am sorry. Let's talk about something else.'

'Okay,' Kurt replied, before one more thing popped into his head. 'Just one question. You saw the doctor two days ago right? And he cleared you for NED?'

'Yep!' Blaine answered happily. 'No more chemo for now.'

Kurt smiled widely, leaning over to squeeze Blaine's hand for that was resting on the bed. 'Blaine that's great! I'm really happy for you.'

'Thanks,' Blaine said softly, looking down at the hand Kurt was squeezing before the tall boy pulled away quickly, muttering to himself about how inappropriate it was. 'But let's talk about something else. How's the set list coming along? You guys have chosen the songs and blocked them, right?'

'Yeah of course, our competition is in two days. How do you know so much about show choir?' Kurt asked, curious.

'I used to be in my school's club, I was the lead vocalist before the cancer came back. Then I had to quit because it was too much stress to go to that school, let alone show choir.'

'Oh really? Lead singer, what did they all worship you or something?' Kurt teased.

'You know they did,' Blaine retorted, smiling. 'We were really good, we nearly made it to nationals my sophomore year, but we lost to some other team from Lima.'

'Wait,' Kurt froze. Could it be? 'Sophmore year, as in two years ago?'

'Yeah…' Blaine replied, confused.

'You guys sang Raise Your Glass right? The ones with the blazers?'

Blaine's jaw went slack. 'How did you—ohmygod you're the team that beat us aren't you?'

Kurt nodded. 'The New Directions. We came in 12th at nationals, my step-brother decided that on stage in the middle of our set was an appropriate time to make out with his girlfriend.'

'You're kidding right?' Blaine started laughing when Kurt shook his head. 'On stage?! What were they thinking?'

'I don't know but no-one talked to them for weeks after. It's all good now, we got to regionals last year before Vocal Adrenaline beat us out to nationals. This year is our last shot, for the seniors at least, with sectionals on Thursday.'

'I still can't believe you left rehearsal to come visit me. How much trouble are you going to be in with the team?'

Kurt eyed Blaine pointedly. 'Stop it okay? Its fine, I'll make something up and when we win with my solo they'll forget all about it.'

'Confident are we? You really do think you're Mr Perfect don't you?' Blaine said, teasing in his voice.

'You said it I didn't,' Kurt replied, laughing as Blaine started giggling. They continued their playful banter for another half an hour, when Julie Anderson walked through the door to the room, a doctor behind her.

'Blaine honey? Are you okay?' she asked her son.

'I'm fine mom,' Blaine said, still looking at Kurt and laughing softly.

'Who is this?' Julie asked, eying Kurt carefully.

Kurt jumped up, sticking his hand out to the woman. 'Sorry ma'am, I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's friend.'

Julie smiled warmly at him, shaking his hand. 'Oh wow it's so nice to meet you. How do you know Blaine?'

Kurt looked behind him and smirked at Blaine, who had started turning red. 'Well, I was here visiting my brother a few weeks back and your son was so kind as to give me directions to the ward, as well as asking to visit sometime.'

'Oh you're that Kurt! So he ambushed and guilt-tripped you into visiting, and then forced you to go get coffee? That sounds like my son,' Julie joked, smiling at Blaine's increasingly red face.

'That sound's about right!' Kurt replied laughing. He could already tell he liked this woman a lot.

'Mom please,' Blaine whined, embarrassed.

'Shush Blaine, dear, I'm just telling the truth,' she said to her son, before turning back to Kurt. 'Kurt, honey I'm really sorry but we need you to leave, the doctor has to check up on Blaine now.'

'Oh. Okay yeah of course! It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Anderson. Blaine, I'll see you at sectionals? Thursday at McKinley,' Kurt said, as he started walking out of the room.

'Of course, I can't wait,' Blaine replied as Kurt waved and left. The doctor stepped forward and started routine checks on Blaine, his blood pressure, heart beat and checking the IV. Al the while, Julie sat beside her son, eyeing him with a smile on her face.

'Mom. What. What are you smiling at?' Blaine asked curiously.

'Nothing.'

'Mom.'

'Kurt seems like a lovely boy. And you seem to really like him,' she caved, as Blaine groaned.

'Oh no, not you too. Kurt and I are just friends. That's it, I promise. Nothing else.'

'But you like him. It's so clear honey, in your face,' she said as Blaine lowered his head, smiling. 'And he likes you a lot, anyone can see it.'

Blaine was about to reply but the doctor, who cleared his throat nervously, cut him off. 'There's something we should talk about.'

Blaine and his mother froze at the tone in the man's voice, as the doctor sat down in front of them and started talking. After about five minutes, he stood back up and left the room with a final 'I'm sorry'. Blaine and his mother sat there in shock, not reacting until Daniel and Cooper came in and they told them what the doctor had said.

It was then that Julie broke, crying into her husband's chest, Blaine still unmoving on his bed. He did not expect to hear that from the doctor.

* * *

After another rigorous day of rehearsal on Wednesday, that Kurt had stayed for the entirety of even though he had texted Blaine regularly with no reply, Thursday afternoon had Kurt looking around nervously through a small gap in the curtains in the wings, wringing his hands. Not only was he terrified that he would mess up his first ever competition solo, but he was searching the crowd for a boy with a blue beanie on his head, who had promised he'd be there. So engrossed Kurt was in his hunt that he didn't notice Mercedes approach him from behind, and jumped when she greeted him.

'Mercedes oh my god why would you do that?!' Kurt said exasperated.

'I just wanted to surprise you. And get rid of your nerves. Plus I needed to come get you, we're gathering backstage for final warm-ups so you need to stop your hunt for your boyfriend,' Mercedes replied with a smirk.

'He is not—you know what lets go,' Kurt mumbled as she pulled him along. At the word boyfriend, mental images of Blaine and him lying together in the snow, drinking hot chocolate at the café from that first "date" and watching movies snuggled on the couch popped into Kurt's mind and he didn't have the heart to rebut Mercedes because he knew deep down that was what he truly wanted from Blaine. He was so sweet and kind and stunning and perfect even with cancer and he just wanted to be his.

'—go out and do our best. Show circle on three!' Kurt snapped out of his trance, surprised at the vividness, just in time to put his hand in for the show circle. He looked around, hoping no-one had noticed his distance, but of course Mercedes had. She was after all the only one that knew about Blaine and just how much he meant to Kurt.

After high fiving each other, the new directions assembled in the wings, patting Kurt on the back and wishing him luck (begrudgingly on Rachel's part) as he stood behind the curtains waiting for them to rise.

He was nervous, Kurt could not deny that, but not just because this was his first ever competition solo. Blaine had promised that he would be at the competition, and Kurt believed him. And for some reason, he couldn't shake the strange nerves that were mixed with excitement of seeing him. _Focus Kurt. _He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing as the curtains rose.

_Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep._

Someone to need you too much,  
Someone to know you too well,  
Someone to pull you up short  
To put you through hell.

Someone you have to let in,  
Someone whose feelings you spare,  
Someone who, like it or not,  
Will want you to share  
A little, a lot.

Blaine crept into the auditorium as quietly as possible, knowing that due to his brother they were late. He stood at the back, and inhaled sharply when he saw that it was Kurt standing on stage, a single spotlight on him as he sang. It made him forget about everything else that had happened over the past couple of days as he got swept up in the voice.

_Someone to crowd you with love,  
Someone to force you to care,  
Someone to make you come through,  
Who'll always be there,  
As frightened as you  
Of being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive._

Somebody, hold me too close,  
Somebody, hurt me too deep,  
Somebody, sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep  
And make me aware  
Of being alive,  
Being alive.

He was amazing. Blaine had never heard something as unique and beautiful as the sound on that stage. So wrapped up in it he was, that he didn't notice his brother come in and poke him when Cooper realised who was on stage.

_Somebody, need me too much,  
Somebody, know me too well,  
Somebody, pull me up short  
And put me through hell  
And give me support  
For being alive,  
Make me alive,  
Make me alive,  
Make me confused,  
Mock me with praise,  
Let me be used,  
Vary my days.  
But alone is alone, not alive._

Somebody, crowd me with love,  
Somebody, force me to care,  
Somebody, let me come through,  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive  
Being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive.

Kurt finished the song, snapping out of his trance when he heard the thunderous applause of the audience. He smiled nervously, eyes darting around the room looking for a boy in a blue beanie as he bowed, before Kurt gave up his search and stepped back in line to join the rest of the club for the rest of the set.

After a hard time trying to concentrate on the deaf choir and a moment of panic when they Aural Intensity performed, the New Directions were awarded winners of their sectional, and would proceed to regionals, which would be held at their school again. As Mr. Schue was handed the trophy, confetti was fired from canons, covering the stage and making it hard for Kurt to look out into the audience and search for Blaine, who was cheering with the rest of the crowd at the win. He knew that it was Kurt that had clinched it for the McKinley team, and he ran up the aisle as the judges bid them farewell, ignoring Cooper's comments about controlling his urges, wanting to see Kurt and congratulate him and the rest of the team in person.

As they kept celebrating and hugging each other, the new directions slowly moved backstage where the judges and other teams congratulated them. Kurt was in the middle of a group hug, all saying that it was Kurt's performance that got them the win when he heard someone calling his name. He wriggled his way out and, after a moment of disbelief a huge smile burst on Kurt's face as he saw who had called him.

'Blaine!' Kurt exclaimed as he ran forward, enveloping Blaine in a hug that he later realised wasn't appropriate for two friends, no matter how close they had gotten the other day in the hospital. 'I didn't see you before I thought you didn't come!'

'We were a little late, so Cooper and I stood at the back,' Blaine replied, gesturing to his brother that Kurt hadn't even noticed was there. Cooper had a smirk on his face, like he was reading Kurt's mind about how close his brother and Kurt were.

'So what did you think of the performances?' Kurt asked, one hand still grasping Blaine's arm comfortably. It was strange how they had only known each other for a few weeks, and yet they were so comfortable already.

'You were amazing. That solo was flawless Kurt. No really!' Blaine said emphatically as Kurt started to blush and lowered his head. 'It was passionate and full of heart and your voice is amazing.'

'Thank you,' Kurt whispered locking eyes with Blaine, not breaking contact until someone - Finn, Kurt guessed, cleared his throat, breaking the tension in the room.

Kurt snapped and turned around quickly, noticing Mercedes' knowing smile and everyone's looks of confusion and wonder at who this new guy was that had their countertenor so clearly wrapped up. 'Oh um this is my glee club. Guys this is Blaine, my b-friend.'

Kurt scolded himself inwardly at the near slip. He couldn't believe he had just done that, nearly calling Blaine his boyfriend when he wasn't even sure Blaine wanted that. But if anyone else noticed, they didn't say anything and immediately started introducing themselves and talking with the shorter boy. After about ten minutes of talking and congratulations from Blaine, Mr Schue herded the club back into the choir room for winding down and celebratory cider.

'I'll be just a minute,' Kurt called after the club, not noticing the few looks he got from the girls - namely Mercedes and Santana. He turned back to Blaine who was now standing next to Cooper leaning against the wall and breathing deeply. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' Blaine responded smiling. 'I promise,' he added when he saw Kurt's expression.

'Well if you are okay I was going go ask if you wanted to come to my house? The club is coming to celebrate, we're just getting pizzas and stuff but I totally get if you don't want to I mean you were just in hospital and those guys can be pretty loud and crazy and that's not even after a win,' Kurt took a deep breath, embarrassed from all his rambling.

'You finished?' Blaine asked teasingly at which Kurt gave him a bitch glare so sharp it would hurt. 'To answer I would love to come, if you can drop me off after?'

Kurt nodded, looking at Cooper to assure him that was possible. 'Of course no problem.'

Cooper smiled knowingly again, nodding at his brother. 'Its fine by me. Blainey come get your bag and then I'll leave.'

'I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes okay? I just have to go meet with the club for a bit,' Kurt said, already walking away.

'Okay!' Blaine called after his retreating form and turned to follow Cooper out to the car.

Once he reached the parking lot, Blaine started searching for his bag with what his mother called his emergency kit – phone numbers, painkillers and a pager for the hospital in case some emergency came up and he needed his doctor. Blaine thought it was ridiculous but his mother insisted so he complied.

He let out a small cheer of accomplishment when he found it, pulling it out and slinging it over his shoulder, and stood up to go find Kurt's car and wait for him there. He was about to walk off when he noticed his brother staring at him with a knowing expression on his face.

'Sit down squirt,' Cooper said slyly.

Blaine was confused. 'Coop come on what is this about I have to go Kurt is—'

'Your boyfriend can wait a few minutes. Come on I just want to talk to my brother.'

'Okay first of all he is not my brother. And I know what you're gonna say. We won't do anything you wouldn't do. No acting like mature teenagers,' Blaine said with a smirk.

'I resent that,' Cooper replied. 'But no I just wanted to talk about your feelings towards Kurt. You looooove him.'

'No I—'

'Blaine. Please. I can see it. It doesn't take an idiot to see you really like him. A lot. So why have you not kissed him yet.'

'It's not that simple,' Blaine said softly, looking down at the ground. 'Just because I like him doesn't mean he feels the same way.'

Cooper started laughing uncontrollably, causing Blaine to stop talking and stare at his brother.

'What? Cooper what's so funny?' Blaine slapped his brother, trying to get an answer out of him.

'He-you think-he doesn't like you?! That's what you think?!' Cooper choked out. At Blaine's shrug Cooper continued. 'Blaine anyone with eyes can see that he's crazy about you, you should go for it.'

'It's not that simple Cooper. He's a really good friend but what about when things get bad, he's going to want to leave like –'

'Blaine! You ready to go?' Blaine turned around to see Kurt gesturing him over to his Navigator, where Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were all waiting.

'Just a second I'm coming!' Blaine yelled out in reply, before turning back to his brother.

'Tell him,' Cooper said forcefully. 'You need to be fair and tell him everything, even if you are just friends, which is the biggest joke ever. I know you're still coming to terms with it all but you have to. Or I will.'

Blaine eyed him for a moment. 'You wouldn't.'

'You know I would. Now go, forget about the world and have fun, and remember don't do anything—'

'You wouldn't do I know yeah yeah. I really hate you sometimes you know that?' Blaine said as he walked to Kurt's car, the three girls introducing themselves.

'So. What are your intentions with our Kurt?' Mercedes asked Blaine once they were on their way.

'Mercedes leave him alone, we're just friends. Right Blaine?' Kurt cut in, glancing at Blaine seated next to him in the passenger seat.

'Right. Nothing else,' Blaine said firmly, though he couldn't shake the thought of how beautiful Kurt's profile looked while he was concentrating on the road.

Behind them, the three girls shared a knowing look, friends didn't look at each other the way those two did.

Once they reached the Hudmel house, the girls jumped out of the car, unloading the bottles of soft drink they had stopped to pick up. Blaine got out a lot more slowly, grabbing his bag and walking in with Kurt.

'Are you sure you're ready for this crazy?' Kurt asked Blaine, grimacing slightly.

'I'm sure,' Blaine replied, although he was slightly nervous.

'Okay. I warned you, just remember that when you're on your deathbed.' Kurt turned away to open the door, and didn't notice the way Blaine's figure fell slightly at that statement. But he shook it out of his mind and walked in behind Kurt. The scene before him was like something out of a movie.

Eleven people were swarming towards boxes of pizza on the table, arms everywhere as they all tried to grab a slice. Off to the side, one girl – Rachel, Blaine remembered – was going on to anyone that listened about how much harder they had to work for sectionals. People were also grabbing drinks and every few minutes, one of them would yell out 'Sectionals winners!' and everyone would raise their glasses as if in a toast. Blaine wondered how they had not yet spilled any on the carpet.

'Wow,' Blaine whispered to Kurt. 'I see what you mean.'

Kurt nodded at him before turning back to the group. 'OI!' he yelled out, and everyone stopped momentarily, the music still playing in the background, to face Kurt. 'This is my friend Blaine. He's joining us today. And try not to spill any drink on the carpet.'

With that the group went back to the eating and drinking, and some of them even came over to introduce themselves to Blaine. One blonde girl, Brittany Blaine thought though he was sketchy on names, even went so far as to ask if he was a 'unicorn' to which Kurt laughed before shooing the girl off.

'Sorry about her,' Kurt said. 'She's sweet but not exactly with it all the time.'

'It's okay. She's nice,' Blaine mused. 'I'm really sorry but is there somewhere I can put this bag? I just can't have anyone go through it is all.'

'Sure, come up we'll put it in my room,' Kurt started leading the way up the stairs, Blaine following. When Blaine stepped into the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat. This was where Kurt slept and studied and talked on the phone for hours.

'It's not much but it's mine,' Kurt said when he noticed Blaine looking around.

'No, it's fantastic,' Blaine gushed as he looked around, his eyes getting caught on the many records on one of the shelves of Kurt's bookshelf. He walked over for a closer look, and noticed that they were all Broadway soundtracks.

Kurt noticed what Blaine was looking at and spoke up. 'That is my pride and joy, literally. I have the soundtracks to most musicals – the classics, the more modern and even the more obscure.' He started rifling through the drawer in his desk. 'Sit down on the bed I want to show you something,' Kurt called out behind him to Blaine, who obliged.

A few minutes later Blaine heard Kurt let out a small 'aha!' as he grabbed something almost reverently in his hands and started walking over to Blaine. He sat down next to him and held out the record in his hands tentatively.

'This is my pride and joy. Rachel got it for my 17th birthday last May.'

Blaine looked down at the record and saw that it had a signature on it. He looked closer and his breath caught when he read who it was. 'Kurt that's—'

'Stephen Sondheim. Original composer,' Kurt confirmed. 'She got it at some auction, and it literally never leaves my room.'

'Wow yeah I wouldn't let it out ever,' Blaine agreed.

'You are the first person that agrees with me. My dad and Finn think I'm insane,' Kurt told him, sitting closer to Blaine.

'Well they're crazy. This is valuable memorabilia someday,' Blaine joked, bumping Kurt gently on the shoulder.

There was a silence in the room, and before he could stop and think, Kurt was leaning in closer to Blaine, eyes darting between his lips and the hazel orbs. He closed his eyes, getting closer and closer, feeling Blaine's breath against his lips, Blaine getting closer too before the shorter boy pulled away at the last moment.

Blaine stood up, grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. 'Sorry—I have to go—I cant do this—Cooper's coming, I'm sorry,' he stammered, and ran out of the house.

Kurt was frozen on his bed, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know how long he was there for as hot tears slid down his face. Why did this always happen to him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: *peeks out from behind a corner* Hello? Is anyone still here? I swear I'm still alive.**

**Its been a while, and I know that I said I wouldn't go this long again but I've been busy. Between some personal stuff, starting uni, having a birthday and becoming legal (!), crazy photoshop ideas and the simple fact that this is a hard story to write it took a while but its here! I'm sorry I kept you hanging on that ending for so long but maybe this chapter will make up for it. **

**This is a LOT shorter than the last chapter, and a bit of a filler but I promise you'll find out what's going on with Blaine in the next chapter. Which leads me to give this warning. This story is not going to get lighter any time soon. It's intense and going to have an overarching sense of sadness even within bursts of happiness. This applies for the next chapter more when everything comes out but I just want people to be ready. I've been in the starlight room, its a real place, I know what its like to have someone close to you in and out of the hospital, so I get it and please PLEASE heed the warning.**

**Has anyone else seen the finale spoilers? I'm going to die. Literally. Come What May was NOTHING compared to whats coming.**

**Other than that, enjoy this dialogue heavy, Cooper filled chapter! :) xo**

* * *

'Coop? It's Blaine. Can you please come to Kurt's house and pick me up? No, nothing's wrong, I'm fine I just think I'm ready to go. Cooper I promise I'm fine please? I'm waiting out front, thanks bro.'

'Kurt? Honey are you okay?' Kurt heard someone calling out for him from outside but he paid no attention, tears stinging his eyes threatening to fall. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on his bed but he didn't care, the boy that he was in love with had run out of his room just as they were about to kiss. He knew Blaine. He knew that it wasn't anything personal. He knew that Blaine would say it wasn't you its me. But that didn't help the feeling that he was the reason that the shorter boy had left.

'Kurt? Can I come in?' Kurt snapped out of his tearful revere as he heard Mercedes' voice from outside his closed door. He had to ignore this for now, there was a celebration going on downstairs that he was very much a part of.

Taking a deep breath, steadying himself and wiping his eyes, Kurt stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see Tina and Mercedes looking concerned. 'I'm here, lets go back downstairs there's a party that we're missing,' he said with as much joy as he could muster.

The girls weren't buying it, and Tina stuck her arm out as Kurt made to leave the room. 'We saw Blaine run out of the house, is everything okay?'

Kurt smiled. 'It's fine. Nothing's wrong.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I promise its all good. I would tell you if there wasn't you guys are my best friends. His-his brother just called saying he was waiting outside and that he had to leave, that's all,' Kurt lied smoothly. It seemed to work, as the girls moved aside.

'O-okay,' Mercedes said, still a hit of trepidation in her voice. 'Let's go.'

'I just want to fix my hair, see you down there?' Kurt said as he walked back to his room. Once he was sure that the girls were out of sight he picked up his phone, typing out a quick text message.

I'm sorry.

His finger pressed the small green button, sending it off to Blaine. With a sigh, he tossed the phone back on his bed, plastered on a smile and headed downstairs to celebrate the sectionals win with his friends.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? As your chauffer I think I have a right,' Cooper joked.

'Can you please just drive?' Blaine asked, dejected. 'Just-just go.'

'Woah are you okay? Blainers-'

'Don't call me that!' Blaine exclaimed. 'Just drive the fuck away from here!'

'Not until you tell me what happened,' Cooper said seriously. 'You're my little brother I have a right to be worried about you.'

Blaine turned to his brother, willing the tears that were threatening to escape not to. 'We went up to Kurt's room to put my bag in there, and we started talking. Before I knew it we were sitting on his bed and he leant and I watched him do it and I knew he was going to kiss me but I ran out before he could come any closer. I left him there Cooper.'

Cooper looked at his brother, who now had his head hanging looking at the floor.

'He's amazing Coop, I've known him for just a few weeks but he's already so much to me, he's the sweetest, most amazing guy that just happens to be gay and happens to be into me too, but I can't. I just can't do this with him,' Blaine trailed off.

'Why not? Blaine, why can't you be with this guy? You clearly like him, a lot and-,' but Cooper was cut off by Blaine's yells.

'YOU KNOW WHY COOPER. DO YOU THINK HE'S GONNA WANNA BE WITH ME AFTER HE FINDS OUT WHAT THE DOCTOR TOLD US YESTERDAY. DO YOU THINK HE'S GONNA WANNA BE WITH SOMEONE THAT'S A TICKING TIME BOMB? I'M DYING COOPER. WHY WOULD HE WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE THAT'S DYING?'

Cooper was silent, continuing the drive home as his brother started crying in the seat next to him, shoulders shaking, hunched over himself. He took one hand off the steering wheel, stroked his brother's back, but retracted it when he saw the way Blaine jerked away.

The rest of the drive home continued in silence. He was sure at one point he heard Blaine's phone go off, but if his brother heard it, he made no indication. Once they reached home, Cooper turned off the engine, grabbing his brother just as he was about to leave the car.

'Look, Blaine, I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but me, mum and dad all love you and are hurt by the news too,' he whispered, as Blaine turned to look at him with tear stains all over his cheeks. 'We're hurting too, Blaine, and this is too much for one person to go through alone. You heard what the doctor said, we need to stick together and stay positive now more than ever. You can't turn away from the people that love you, and that includes Kurt,' Cooper finished.

Blaine stared at him before speaking: 'thank you for coming to get me Cooper. But you have no idea.' He got up and ran into the house, straight up to his room.

Cooper followed him inside, stopping in the kitchen where Julie was preparing dinner, eyes red yet again. 'What's wrong with Blaine?' she asked her oldest son.

'Something happened at the party. Mom I think you should go talk to him,' Cooper told her, reaching for the chopping board to finish preparing the meal.

Julie nodded once, wiped off her hands and went upstairs, knocking on her son's closed bedroom door.

'Blaine? Honey, can I come in?' she asked.

When she received no answer, Julie knocked again. 'Blaine? I'm coming in, Cooper said something happened and we need to talk.' She waited three more seconds before turning the handle and walking into the dark room.

The sight broke her heart. Her youngest son was curled up on his bed, head resting on his pillow crying. 'Oh Blainers, baby what happened?'

Blaine lifted his head, looked at his mother and broke down again. She hurried forward and held her son close, stroking his hair gently – it was still growing back – as he cried.

'He likes me mama, a lot, and I-I like him t-too,' Blaine hiccupped. 'But why w-would he want to b-b-be with me?'

'Because you're amazing honey, you've been through so much and are still here fighting. He would be mad to not to like you,' she replied, smiling down at him.

'He was going to kiss me mama. And I-I-I wanted to s-s-s-s-so badly but I ran out before he could. H-he wouldn't want me if he found out,' Blaine said as he started crying harder.

Julie bit her lip, fighting back the tears. 'Blaine listen to me.' She paused as Blaine lifted his head to look at her, and Julie placed her hands on his shoulders. 'You are more than this-this illness. Its just another speed bump. This boy likes you, you need to go for it.'

Blaine stared at her. 'You think?'

'Honey, I know. How do you think I got your dad?' she joked, smiling at the giggle that escaped her son's lips. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. 'Are you okay baby?'

'Yeah I am. Just-thanks mom, for everything,' Blaine said, hugging her.

'No problem honey. I better go, Cooper is preparing dinner and I really don't want to have to get takeout tonight.'

'Yeah I don't really feel like getting the extinguishers out tonight,' Blaine said as he grimaced at the memory.

'I HEARD THAT! IT WAS ONE TIME!' Cooper yelled from downstairs, as mother and son started laughing.

'Love you baby boy,' Julie said as she walked out.

'Love you mama,' Blaine replied, pulling out his phone to check the time. Noticing the message alert, he opened it and saw that Kurt had texted him two words.

I'm sorry.

Blaine rubbed his finger over the two little words before replying with his own.

Me too.

* * *

'So you lent in to kiss him and he just walked out? What a jerk,' Mercedes said after Kurt had finished recounting what had happened during the party. She and Tina had stayed behind to help with the cleanup after Finn had run out with the guys for a Call of Duty marathon.

'Mercedes, don't be mean its not like that,' Kurt said weakly.

She looked at him curiously. 'Oh really Kurt? A cute guy walks out just as he's about to kiss you and its not like that? Explain what its like oh wise one.'

Kurt sighed, not wanting to tell her about how he and Blaine had met, fearing she would freak out. 'I just mean that there might be something going on that you-we don't know about.'

'Still. He walked out without explanation, Kurt. That's not cool,' Tina chimed in.

'Look can we just drop it please? Thanks for your help guys, but I'm fine here and its getting dark out, you should go,' he sighed.

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other, eyebrows raised as they noticed how tired Kurt looked and decided it was best to listen to him. 'Okay,' Mercedes said tentatively. 'If you need anything call us.'

Kurt let a small smile creep onto his face. 'I will, thank you cedes. You too Tina.' He hugged them both before seeing them out and going up to his room, flopping onto his bed. He was just starting to get comfortable when he felt his phone vibrating underneath him. Grumbling, Kurt got up and grabbed his phone in case it was his parents. He was surprised to see a number he didn't recognise flash up on his screen with a text message.

We need to talk. Something happened between you and my brother and I need to explain some stuff.

Kurt paused before replying

And what if I don't want to talk about it Cooper? He clearly doesn't want to.

A reply came swiftly.

He doesn't know what he wants. He's lying on his bed, holding this old piece of paper under his pillow, and he won't let me see what it is. He's clearly torn up about this, and don't tell me you aren't too.

Kurt sighed.

Fine. 2pm tomorrow at the Lima Bean? Do you know where that is?

I do. Thank you Kurt.

* * *

'To be honest I'm surprised you didn't cancel on me,' Cooper said once he and Kurt had greeted each other outside the little coffee shop.

'I was considering it,' Kurt admitted. 'But I said I would meet you so here I am.'

Cooper paused, studying the 18 year old for a moment before continuing, worried about the reaction he would get at the next words that were to come out of his mouth.

'Look, I didn't ask you to come here because I wanted to talk to you myself.'

Kurt's eyes grew. 'Cooper, what are you doing?'

'Please don't kill me,' Cooper said hurriedly. 'Can we just-go inside?' He moved towards the door, holding it open as Kurt walked slowly towards him.

Kurt walked in, looking around and noticing Blaine sitting in a seat. He turned to Cooper who looked worried. 'Cooper…'

'Before you say anything,' Cooper said with his hands up defensively, 'he wanted to talk to you. He went home and cried, he really needs to tell you something, something that's not for me to tell.'

Kurt thought for a moment. He wanted to know what was up, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to hear the complete truth. 'Cooper please.'

'He likes you Kurt. I've never seen my brother like this with anyone, he really likes you but he's scared, and I don't blame him. Please just listen to Blaine. Please,' Cooper pleaded.

Kurt noticed how genuine and sincere Cooper was and couldn't help but give in. 'Okay. Fine. Does he know I'm coming?'

'No. But he wants to see you,' Cooper said as he walked backwards slowly, signalling to Kurt that he should go over to Blaine. Kurt complied, walking slowly until he stopped a few centimetres from the table.

Blaine turned his head away from the fighting couple in the booth across the aisle when he noticed someone standing near him. His breath caught when he saw it was Kurt looking nervous. He stood up immediately, moving towards Kurt and opening his mouth, wanting to say so much but not knowing where to start. Kurt cut in first however.

'Hi.'

* * *

**Everything will come out next chapter, which shouldn't be too far away, I'm excited to write it and starting it right now.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking around guys xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: ****I really, really have to ask you to heed the warning I'm about to give: this is not a happy, positive, fluffy chapter and sets up the rest of the story. You find out what's going on with Blaine and without giving away anything in the authors note, if cancer or long-term illness is triggering, then reading this chapter and beyond is not a good idea. **

**Other than that, this is really short but a really important chapter. I'm sorry for what's about to happen.**

* * *

'Hi,' Kurt said just as quietly when he saw Blaine standing there.

'How are you?' Blaine asked cautiously, not quite sure how to tread in their situation.

'Good,' Kurt replied. 'You?'

'I'm okay. Can we sit down?' Blaine requested and Kurt complied, moving into the open seat. There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes before Blaine started to speak again. 'I think I owe you an explanation for what happened yesterday. At least, that's what Cooper said. He also said that if I didn't tell you what's going on he would, and I can't really let that happen,' Blaine trailed off.

'I think you owe me that much,' Kurt said gently, noticing that something was troubling Blaine.

'Look I'm sorry that I ran out yesterday. There's just a lot going on and it's scary and I really like you but I just-I couldn't,' Blaine mumbled as he hung his head and focused his eyes on a very small pen mark that someone had drawn on the table.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his. 'It's okay. I guess I was just hurt because you were giving me all the signs and we both came in and then you just walked out. Without any explanation. So I was left wondering if I hurt you somehow or you didn't want me to kiss you –'

'Kurt, no, it was none of that I promise. There's just a lot…I want to tell you everything, I need to tell you everything but just not in here. Can we go outside please?'

Kurt looked at him for a moment before agreeing. They left the coffee shop, leaving their half full cups behind them, and went to a small park right next to the Lima Bean. It was cold, winter was definitely upon them and Kurt noticed that Blaine was shivering slightly. He didn't know what to do – should he wrap his arms around him to keep him warm? Or was that too inappropriate considering everything that had happened between them up until now.

Eventually, Kurt stopped with the internal debate when Blaine reached a bench and sat down, staring at the gravel. There was a long silence, Kurt not daring to break it knowing that whatever it was that Blaine was about to tell him was big. He had to come to it on his own and Kurt couldn't pressure it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine opened his mouth.

'You know that you're my best friend, right?' Blaine said, half asking, half telling him. 'After we found out the cancer was back the first time, none of my old friends wanted anything to do with me – I was that sick kid that was in and out of hospital, couldn't commit to anything, and making everyone feel sorry for him.'

'Blaine—' Kurt tried to interrupt but Blaine held up a hand and kept talking,

'And that was why I left yesterday. Because I was so scared. I really like you Kurt but what if you do what those guys did? I don't talk to them anymore because of it, and I couldn't have that happen with you because you mean more to me than any of those guys ever did.'

Blaine started sniffling, his eyes wet as he turned to look at Kurt. Kurt was frozen for a minute, before he slid over towards his friend, put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him tight. 'That would never happen Blaine, I would never do that to you, I would never.'

'How was I meant to know that? I didn't want to put all my feelings on the line and let myself be with someone that might leave me when I got sick again,' Blaine whispered.

'But you got cleared last Sunday, the doctor said you were in remission,' Kurt said, confused. Blaine was fine wasn't he, at least that was what he had told Kurt, didn't he?

Blaine shook his head and started crying harder. 'I told you I had an appointment but I never told you what the doctor said.'

'You're okay though right? Blaine? The doctor said you're in remission didn't he, like you said they would. Blaine p—'

'I have cancer,' Blaine cut Kurt off.

'You used to,' Kurt said. 'It's gone now because that's what the doctor –'

'No, Kurt, I have cancer. I have leukaemia, its back, there's nothing they can do about it. It's terminal,' Blaine whispered as tears started falling.

Kurt sat there, frozen to his seat. 'You're lying. This is all some big joke, very funny Blaine.'

'I wish I was,' Blaine said.

'NO,' Kurt yelled. 'Don't fucking lie to me Blaine. This isn't some joke to me like it may be to you. Do not fuck with me, this isn't funny.

'I'm dying Kurt!' Blaine exclaimed, finally yelling like he had wanted to since he got the news. 'I wish I was joking but I'm not. I'm dying and I didn't want to be with someone that would leave me and break me even more than this stupid fucking cancer already is.'

Kurt stared at Blaine for 5 minutes, not tearing his eyes away from the boy sitting in front of him sobbing.

'You're lying. You're turning 18 next month and are in remission and tomorrow I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream,' Kurt said quietly as he stood up.

'I wish it was,' Blaine said tearfully as Kurt started walking away. 'I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry, please don't go.'

Kurt just kept walking further away backwards. 'I have to. This can't be real, you're beautiful how are you dying?'

'I don't know,' Blaine whispered as Kurt turned around and ran away.

Blaine remained seated on the bench, sobbing. He had lost a lot of his people thanks to his illness but this one hurt the most.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there when Cooper showed up, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his brother. Blaine leaned into his chest as he continued to cry.

'I told him Cooper. I told him and he thinks I'm lying and he left. I don't know what to do,' Blaine hiccupped between tears. 'I can't lose him Cooper, I can't.'

'Shhhhhh,' Cooper whispered to his brother, fighting back tears. 'I know. It's okay, its all going to be okay,' he said, reassuring himself as much he was Blaine.

'Why is this happening to me Cooper?' Blaine whispered as he started crying even harder.

'I don't know, but its going to be okay.'

'You promise?' Blaine said as he looked up at his brother.

Cooper froze at his brother's face, stained with tear tracks, eyes still wet but open wide, like he used to when he was little and wanted another cookie even though his mum had already said no. There was no way he could promise that his brother was going to be okay, he couldn't stop the cancer, couldn't slow down what was happening. He couldn't promise anything.

'I promise.'

* * *

**If it makes you feel better my friend read this and called me a monster, so I understand if you feel that way too. I promise the next one won't be too far away, have faith in our boys**


End file.
